Plantilla:RdDatosD
} |D2SHIELD = Escudo D2D2 Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |D3SFROG = Rana D.3.S.D.3.S. Frogmonstruo de fusiónaguaaqua825002000 |DADODECRANEO = Dado de CráneoSkull Dicecarta de trampatrampanormal |DADODECRÁNEO = Dado de CráneoSkull Dicecarta de trampatrampanormal |DADOFON = DadofónDicephooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DADOFÓN = DadofónDicephooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DADOGRACIL = Dado GrácilGraceful Dicecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DADOGRÁCIL = Dado GrácilGraceful Dicecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DAGAMARIPOSAELMA = Daga Mariposa - ElmaButterfly Dagger - Elmacarta mágicamágicade equipo |DAIGUSTOEGULS = Daigusto EgulsDaigusto Egulsmonstruo de sincroníavientopsíquico726001800 |DAIGUSTOEMERAL = Daigusto EmeralDaigusto Emeralmonstruo xyzvientoroca41800800 |DAIGUSTOFALCOS = Daigusto FalcosDaigusto Falcosmonstruo de sincroníavientopsíquico414001200 |DAIGUSTOGULLDOS = Daigusto GulldosDaigusto Gulldosmonstruo de sincroníavientopsíquico52200800 |DAIGUSTOPHOENIX = Daigusto PhoenixDaigusto Phoenixmonstruo xyzvientopiro215001100 |DAIGUSTOSPHREEZ = Sphreez DaigustoDaigusto Sphreezmonstruo de sincroníavientopsíquico620001300 |DAISOJODELABARRERADEHIELO = Dai-sojo de la Barrera de HieloDai-sojo of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros616002200 |DAISOJOOFTHEICEBARRIER = Dai-sojo de la Barrera de HieloDai-sojo of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros616002200 |DAMAARPIA = Dama ArpíaHarpie Ladymonstruo normalvientobestia alada413001400 |DAMAARPÍA = Dama ArpíaHarpie Ladymonstruo normalvientobestia alada413001400 |DAMAARPIA1 = Dama Arpía 1Harpie Lady 1monstruo de efectovientobestia alada413001400 |DAMAARPÍA1 = Dama Arpía 1Harpie Lady 1monstruo de efectovientobestia alada413001400 |DAMAARPIA2 = Dama Arpía 2Harpie Lady 2monstruo de efectovientobestia alada413001400 |DAMAARPÍA2 = Dama Arpía 2Harpie Lady 2monstruo de efectovientobestia alada413001400 |DAMAARPIA3 = Dama Arpía 3Harpie Lady 3monstruo de efectovientobestia alada413001400 |DAMAARPÍA3 = Dama Arpía 3Harpie Lady 3monstruo de efectovientobestia alada413001400 |DAMAASALTADORADELASLLAMAS = Dama Asaltadora de las LlamasLady Assailant of Flamesmonstruo de efectofuegopiro415001000 |DAMADEAQUA = Dama de AquaMaiden of the Aquamonstruo de efectoaguaaqua47002000 |DAMADELAFE = Dama de la FéLady of Faithmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros31100800 |DAMADELAFÉ = Dama de la FéLady of Faithmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros31100800 |DAMAGE=REPTILE = Daño = ReptilDamage = Reptilecarta de trampatrampacontinua |DAMAGECONDENSER = Condensador de DañoDamage Condensercarta de trampatrampanormal |DAMAGEDIET = Dieta de DañoDamage Dietcarta de trampatrampanormal |DAMAGEEATER = Comedor de DañoDamage Eatermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2100800 |DAMAGEGATE = Portal del DañoDamage Gatecarta de trampatrampanormal |DAMAGEMAGE = Maga del DañoDamage Magemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros36001200 |DAMAGEPOLARIZER = Polarizador de DañoDamage Polarizercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DAMAGETRANSLATION = Traducción del DañoDamage Translationcarta de trampatrampanormal |DAMAGEVACCINEΩMAX = Vacuna de Daño Ω MAXDamage Vaccine Ω MAXcarta de trampatrampanormal |DAMAGUERRERADELPARAMO = Dama Guerrera del PáramoWarrior Lady of the Wastelandmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero411001200 |DAMAGUERRERADELPÁRAMO = Dama Guerrera del PáramoWarrior Lady of the Wastelandmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero411001200 |DAMAINSECTOMARCADECRANEO = Dama Insecto Marca de CráneoSkull-Mark Ladybugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto45001500 |DAMAINSECTOMARCADECRÁNEO = Dama Insecto Marca de CráneoSkull-Mark Ladybugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto45001500 |DAMALAVALDELARIBERADELLAGO = Dama Laval de la Ribera del LagoLaval Lakeside Ladymonstruo cantantefuegopiro3200200 |DAMANINJAYAE = Dama Ninja YaeLady Ninja Yaemonstruo de efectovientoguerrero31100200 |DAMAPANTERA = Dama PanteraLady Panthermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia414001300 |DAMASPHEROUS = Dama SpherousSpherous Ladymonstruo normaltierraroca34001400 |DAMAVAMPIRO = Dama VampiroVampire Ladymonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi415501550 |DANCEPRINCESSOFTHEICEBARRIER = Princesa de la Danza de la Barrera de HieloDance Princess of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41700900 |DANCINGELF = Duende de BaileDancing Elfmonstruo normalvientohada1300200 |DANCINGFAIRY = Hada DanzanteDancing Fairymonstruo de efectovientohada417001000 |DANDYLION = Diente de LeónDandylionmonstruo de efectotierraplanta3300300 |DANGEROUSMACHINETYPE6 = Máquina Peligrosa Tipo 6Dangerous Machine Type-6carta mágicamágicacontinua |DANIPON = DaniponDaniponmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2600600 |DANTETRAVELEROFTHEBURNINGABYSS = Dante, Viajero del Abismo ArdienteDante, Traveler of the Burning Abyssmonstruo xyzluzguerrero310002500 |DANTEVIAJERODELABISMOARDIENTE = Dante, Viajero del Abismo ArdienteDante, Traveler of the Burning Abyssmonstruo xyzluzguerrero310002500 |DANZADEINICIO = Danza de InicioCommencement Dancecarta mágicamágicade ritual |DANZARINDELALLAMA = Danzarín de la LlamaFlame Dancermonstruo normalfuegopiro2550450 |DANZARÍNDELALLAMA = Danzarín de la LlamaFlame Dancermonstruo normalfuegopiro2550450 |DAÑO=REPTIL = Daño = ReptilDamage = Reptilecarta de trampatrampacontinua |DARDOSDEFUEGO = Dardos de FuegoFire Dartscarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKARMEDDRAGON = Dragón Armado OscuroDark Armed Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón728001000 |DARKARTIST = Artista OscuroDark Artistmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio36001400 |DARKASSAILANT = Agresor OscuroDark Assailantmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi412001200 |DARKBALTERTHETERRIBLE = Balter Oscuro el TerribleDark Balter the Terriblemonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio520001200 |DARKBAT = Murciélago OscuroDark Batmonstruo normalvientobestia alada310001000 |DARKBISHOPARCHFIEND = Archidemonio Álfil OscuroDarkbishop Archfiendmonstruo de efectoaguademonio33001400 |DARKBLADE = Hoja OscuraDark Blademonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero418001500 |DARKBLADETHECAPTAINOFTHEEVILWORLD = Hoja Oscura el Capitán del Mundo MalvadoDark Blade the Captain of the Evil Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero418001500 |DARKBLADETHEDRAGONKNIGHT = Hoja Oscura el Caballero DragónDark Blade the Dragon Knightmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero622001500 |DARKBLAZEDRAGON = Dragón LlamaoscuraDarkblaze Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón712001000 |DARKBRIBE = Soborno OscuroDark Bribecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DARKBUG = Bicho OscuroDark Bugmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto1100100 |DARKCALLING = Llamamiento OscuroDark Callingcarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKCATAPULTER = Catapulta OscuraDark Catapultermonstruo de efectotierramáquina410001500 |DARKCATWITHWHITETAIL = Gato Oscuro con Cola BlancaDark Cat with White Tailmonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800500 |DARKCITY = Ciudad OscuraDark Citycarta mágicamágicade campo |DARKCOFFIN = Ataúd OscuroDark Coffincarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKCORE = Centro OscuroDark Corecarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKCRUSADER = Cruzado OscuroDark Crusadermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero41600200 |DARKCURE = Cura OscuraDark Curecarta de trampatrampacontinua |DARKCHIMERA = Quimera OscuraDark Chimeramonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio516201460 |DARKDEAL = Trato OscuroDark Dealcarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKDESERTAPIR = Desertapir OscuroDark Desertapirmonstruo de efectotierrabestia21100300 |DARKDESIGNATOR = Designador NegroDark Designatorcarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKDIVINER = Adivinador OscuroDark Divinermonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio420001000 |DARKDRICERATOPS = Driceratops OscuroDark Driceratopsmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio624001500 |DARKDUSTSPIRIT = Espíritu de Polvo OscuroDark Dust Spiritmonstruo spirittierrazombi622001800 |DARKEFFIGY = Efigie de OscuridadDark Effigymonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio415000 |DARKELF = Duende OscuroDark Elfmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros42000800 |DARKENDDRAGON = Dragón del Final OscuroDark End Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón826002100 |DARKENERGY = Energía OscuraDark Energycarta mágicamágicade equipo |DARKERADICATORWARLOCK = Brujo Eliminador OscuroDark Eradicator Warlockmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros725002100 |DARKERUPTION = Erupción OscuraDark Eruptioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKEYESILLUSIONIST = Ilusionista de Ojos OscurosDark-Eyes Illusionistmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros201400 |DARKFACTORYOFMASSPRODUCTION = Factoria Oscura de Producción MasivaDark Factory of Mass Productioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKFIREDRAGON = Dragón de Fuego OscuroDarkfire Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón415001250 |DARKFIRESOLDIER1 = Soldado del Fuego Oscuro 1Darkfire Soldier #1monstruo normalfuegopiro417001150 |DARKFIRESOLDIER2 = Soldado del Fuego Oscuro 2Darkfire Soldier #2monstruo normalfuegopiro417001100 |DARKFLAREDRAGON = Dragón DestelloscuroDarkflare Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón524001200 |DARKFLAREKNIGHT = Caballero de la Llamarada OscuraDark Flare Knightmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero62200800 |DARKFLATTOP = Portaaviones OscuroDark Flattopmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina803000 |DARKFUSION = Fusión OscuraDark Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKGENERALFREED = Freed, General OscuroDark General Freedmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero523001700 |DARKGRAY = Gris OscuroDark Graymonstruo normaltierrabestia3800900 |DARKGREPHER = Grepher OscuroDark Grephermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero417001600 |DARKHIGHLANDER = Highlander OscuroDark Highlandermonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio728002300 |DARKHOLE = Agujero OscuroDark Holecarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKHORUS = Horus OscuroDark Horusmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón830001800 |DARKHUNTER = Cazador OscuroDark Huntermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41600400 |DARKILLUSION = Ilusión OscuraDark Illusioncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DARKJEROID = Jeroid OscuroDark Jeroidmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio412001500 |DARKKINGOFTHEABYSS = Rey Oscuro del AbismoDark King of the Abyssmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio31200800 |DARKLIGHT = Luz NegraDarklightcarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKLON = DarklonDarklonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1100100 |DARKLORDASMODEUS = Señoroscuro AsmodeusDarklord Asmodeusmonstruo de efectooscuridadhada830002500 |DARKLORDDESIRE = Señoroscuro DeseoDarklord Desiremonstruo de efectooscuridadhada1030002800 |DARKLORDEDEHARAE = Señoroscuro Edeh AraeDarklord Edeh Araemonstruo de efectooscuridadhada523002000 |DARKLORDSUPERBIA = Señoroscuro SuperbiaDarklord Superbiamonstruo de efectooscuridadhada829002400 |DARKLORDZERATO = Señoroscuro ZeratoDarklord Zeratomonstruo de efectooscuridadhada828002300 |DARKLUCIUSLV4 = Lucius el Oscuro LV4Dark Lucius LV4monstruo de efectotierrademonio41000300 |DARKLUCIUSLV6 = Lucius el Oscuro LV6Dark Lucius LV6monstruo de efectotierrademonio61700600 |DARKLUCIUSLV8 = Lucius el Oscuro LV8Dark Lucius LV8monstruo de efectotierrademonio82800900 |DARKMAGICATTACK = Ataque Mágico OscuroDark Magic Attackcarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKMAGICCURTAIN = Cortina de Magia OscuraDark Magic Curtaincarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKMAGICIAN = Mago OscuroDark Magicianmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros725002100 |DARKMAGICIANGIRL = Chica Maga OscuraDark Magician Girlmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros620001700 |DARKMAGICIANGIRLTHEDRAGONKNIGHT = Chica Maga Oscura la Jinete del DragónDark Magician Girl the Dragon Knightmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón726001700 |DARKMAGICIANKNIGHT = Caballero Mago OscuroDark Magician Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero725002100 |DARKMAGICIANOFCHAOS = Mago Oscuro del CaosDark Magician of Chaosmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros828002600 |DARKMAMBELE = Mambele OscuroDark Mambelecarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKMASTERZORC = Amo Oscuro - ZorcDark Master - Zorcmonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio827001500 |DARKMIMICLV1 = Mimic Oscuro LV1Dark Mimic LV1monstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio11001000 |DARKMIMICLV3 = Mimic Oscuro LV3Dark Mimic LV3monstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio310001000 |DARKMIRRORFORCE = Fuerza de Espejo OscuraDark Mirror Forcecarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKNECROFEAR = Necrofear OscuroDark Necrofearmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio822002800 |DARKNEPHTHYS = Nephthys OscuraDark Nephthysmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada824001600 |DARKNESSAPPROACHES = La Oscuridad se AcercaDarkness Approachescarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKNESSDESTROYER = Destructor de OscuridadDarkness Destroyermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio723001800 |DARKNESSMONSTERA = Velo Nocturno/Monstruo ADarkness/Monster Amonstruo de efecto |DARKNESSMONSTERB = Velo Nocturno/Monstruo BDarkness/Monster Bmonstruo de efecto |DARKNESSNEOSPHERE = Neoesfera de OscuridadDarkness Neospheremonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1040004000 |DARKNESSSPELLA = Velo Nocturno/Hechizo ADarkness/Spell Acarta mágicamágicade campo |DARKNESSTRAPA = Velo Nocturno/Trampa ADarkness/Trap Acarta de trampatrampacontinua |DARKNESSTRAPB = Velo Nocturno/Trampa BDarkness/Trap Bcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DARKNESSTRAPC = Velo Nocturno/Trampa CDarkness/Trap Ccarta de trampatrampacontinua |DARKNESSTRAPD = Velo Nocturno/Trampa DDarkness/Trap Dcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DARKNESSTRAPE = Velo Nocturno/Trampa EDarkness/Trap Ecarta de trampatrampacontinua |DARKNIGHTPARSHATH = Caballeroscuro ParsathDarknight Parshathmonstruo de efectooscuridadhada519001400 |DARKPALADIN = Paladín OscuroDark Paladinmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros829002400 |DARKPIERCINGLIGHT = Luz Perfora-OscuridadDark-Piercing Lightcarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKPLANT = Planta OscuraDark Plantmonstruo normaloscuridadplanta1300400 |DARKPRISONER = Prisionero OscuroDark Prisonermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio36001000 |DARKRABBIT = Conejo OscuroDark Rabbitmonstruo normaloscuridadbestia411001500 |DARKREBELLIONXYZDRAGON = Rebelión Oscura Dragón XyzDark Rebellion Xyz Dragonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón425002000 |DARKREDENCHANTER = Encantador Oscuro RojoDark Red Enchantermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros617002200 |DARKRENEWAL = Renovación OscuraDark Renewalcarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKRESONATOR = Resonador OscuroDark Resonatormonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio31300300 |DARKROOMOFNIGHTMARE = Habitación Oscura de PesadillaDark Room of Nightmarecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DARKRULERHADES = Gobernante Oscuro Ha DesDark Ruler Ha Desmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio624501600 |DARKSAGE = Sabio OscuroDark Sagemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros928003200 |DARKSCORPIONBURGLARS = Ladrones Escorpión OscuroDark Scorpion Burglarsmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410001000 |DARKSCORPIONCOMBINATION = Combinación Escorpión OscuroDark Scorpion Combinationcarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKSCORPIONCHICKTHEYELLOW = Escorpión Oscuro - Chick el CobardeDark Scorpion - Chick the Yellowmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero310001000 |DARKSCORPIONGORGTHESTRONG = Escorpión Oscuro - Gorg el FuerteDark Scorpion - Gorg the Strongmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero518001500 |DARKSCORPIONMEANAETHETHORN = Escorpión Oscuro - Meanae la EspinaDark Scorpion - Meanae the Thornmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410001800 |DARKSCHEME = Plan OscuroDark Schemecarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKSEAFLOAT = Flotador MaroscuroDarksea Floatmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina10300 |DARKSEARESCUE = Rescate MaroscuroDarksea Rescuemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina100 |DARKSHADE = Sombra OscuraDark Shademonstruo normalvientodemonio310001000 |DARKSIMORGH = Simorgh OscuroDark Simorghmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada727001000 |DARKSMOG = Smog OscuroDark Smogcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DARKSNAKESYNDROME = Síndrome de la Serpiente OscuraDark Snake Syndromecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DARKSPIDER = Araña OscuraDark Spidermonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto100 |DARKSPIRITARTGREED = Arte del Espíritu Oscuro - CodiciaDark Spirit Art - Greedcarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKSPIRITOFTHESILENT = Espíritu Oscuro de los SilenciososDark Spirit of the Silentcarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKSTORMDRAGON = Dragón TormentaoscuraDarkstorm Dragonmonstruo géminisoscuridaddragón827002500 |DARKSTRIKEFIGHTER = Luchador Golpe OscuroDark Strike Fightermonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina726001800 |DARKTINKER = Hojalatero OscuroDark Tinkermonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio210001300 |DARKTITANOFTERROR = Titán Oscuro del TerrorDark Titan of Terrormonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio413001100 |DARKTRAPHOLE = Agujero-Trampa OscuroDark Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |DARKVALKYRIA = Valkiria OscuraDark Valkyriamonstruo géminisoscuridadhada418001050 |DARKVERGER = Verger OscuroDark Vergermonstruo de efectotierraplanta201000 |DARKVOLTANIS = Voltanis OscuroDark Voltanismonstruo de efectooscuridadhada828001400 |DARKWITCH = Bruja OscuraDark Witchmonstruo normalluzhada518001700 |DARKWORLDDEALINGS = Tratos del Mundo OscuroDark World Dealingscarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKWORLDGRIMOIRE = Grimorio del Mundo OscuroDark World Grimoirecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DARKWORLDLIGHTNING = Relámpago del Mundo OscuroDark World Lightningcarta mágicamágicanormal |DARKWORLDSHACKLES = Grilletes del OscuroDarkworld Shacklescarta mágicamágicade equipo |DARKWORLDTHORNS = Espinas de DarkworldDarkworld Thornsmonstruo normaltierraplanta31200900 |DARKZEBRA = Cebra OscuraDark Zebramonstruo de efectotierrabestia41800400 |DARWINOEVOLUSAURIO = Darwino EvolusaurioEvolsaur Darwinomonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio52200700 |DASHWARRIOR = Guerrero de la CarreraDash Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero36001200 |DATATRONMORFOTRONICO = Datatron MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Datatronmonstruo de efectofuegopiro31200600 |DATATRONMORFOTRÓNICO = Datatron MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Datatronmonstruo de efectofuegopiro31200600 |DAWNBREAKGARDNA = Gardna del AmanecerDawnbreak Gardnamonstruo géminisluzguerrero31500500 |DAWNKNIGHT = Caballero del AmanecerDawn Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero414001200 |DAWNOFTHEHERALD = Amanecer del HeraldoDawn of the Heraldcarta mágicamágicade ritual |DAYBREAKER = AmanecedorDaybreakermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417000 |DBOYZ = D-ChicozD-Boyzmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio11001000 |DCONTRAGOLPE = D- ContragolpeD - Countercarta de trampatrampanormal |DCOUNTER = D- ContragolpeD - Countercarta de trampatrampanormal |DCHAIN = Cadena del DestinoD - Chaincarta de trampatrampanormal |DCHICOZ = D-ChicozD-Boyzmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio11001000 |DDASSAILANT = Asaltante D.D.D.D. Assailantmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero417001600 |DDAULLIDONOCTURNO = DD Aullido NocturnoDD Night Howlingmonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio3300600 |DDBORDERLINE = D.D. FronteraD.D. Borderlinecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DDCABALLEROORGULLOSO = DD Caballero OrgullosoDD Proud Chevaliermonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio52000700 |DDCABALLEROUNICORNIO = D.D. Caballero UnicornioD.D. Unicorn Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41800900 |DDCERBERO = DD CerberoDD Cerberusmonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio41800600 |DDCERBERUS = DD CerberoDD Cerberusmonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio41800600 |DDCRAZYBEAST = Bestia Loca D.D.D.D. Crazy Beastmonstruo de efectotierrabestia314001400 |DDCROW = D.D. CuervoD.D. Crowmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada1100100 |DDCUERVO = D.D. CuervoD.D. Crowmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada1100100 |DDDADMINISTRACIONDERECURSOS = DDD Administración de RecursosDDD Resource Managementcarta de trampatrampanormal |DDDADMINISTRACIÓNDERECURSOS = DDD Administración de RecursosDDD Resource Managementcarta de trampatrampanormal |DDDALEJANDROELREYDEGALES = DDD Alejandro el Rey de GalesDDD Alexander the King of Galesmonstruo de sincroníavientodemonio725002000 |DDDALEXANDERTHEKINGOFGALES = DDD Alejandro el Rey de GalesDDD Alexander the King of Galesmonstruo de sincroníavientodemonio725002000 |DDDAMAGUERRERA = D.D. Dama GuerreraD.D. Warrior Ladymonstruo de efectoluzguerrero415001600 |DDDARMAGEDONINFERNALELGRANSEÑORDELAMUERTE = DDD Armagedón Infernal el Gran Señor de la MuerteDDD Infernal Armageddon the Great Des Lordmonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio830001000 |DDDARMAGEDÓNINFERNALELGRANSEÑORDELAMUERTE = DDD Armagedón Infernal el Gran Señor de la MuerteDDD Infernal Armageddon the Great Des Lordmonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio830001000 |DDDCAESARTHESURGINGWAVESKING = DDD César el Rey de las Olas AgitadasDDD Caesar the Surging Waves Kingmonstruo xyzaguademonio424001200 |DDDCESARELCONQUISTADOR = DDD César el ConquistadorDDD Kaiser the Conquerormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio728002100 |DDDCÉSARELCONQUISTADOR = DDD César el ConquistadorDDD Kaiser the Conquerormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio728002100 |DDDCESARELREYDELASOLASAGITADAS = DDD César el Rey de las Olas AgitadasDDD Caesar the Surging Waves Kingmonstruo xyzaguademonio424001200 |DDDCÉSARELREYDELASOLASAGITADAS = DDD César el Rey de las Olas AgitadasDDD Caesar the Surging Waves Kingmonstruo xyzaguademonio424001200 |DDDESIGNADOR = D.D. DesignadorD.D. Designatorcarta mágicamágicanormal |DDDESIGNATOR = D.D. DesignadorD.D. Designatorcarta mágicamágicanormal |DDDESTROYER = D.D. DestructorD.D. Destroyermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001000 |DDDESTRUCTOR = D.D. DestructorD.D. Destroyermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001000 |DDDINFERNALARMAGEDDONTHEGREATDESLORD = DDD Armagedón Infernal el Gran Señor de la MuerteDDD Infernal Armageddon the Great Des Lordmonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio830001000 |DDDKAISERTHECONQUEROR = DDD César el ConquistadorDDD Kaiser the Conquerormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio728002100 |DDDLEONIDASELSEÑORREBELDE = DDD Leónidas el Señor RebeldeDDD Leonidas the Rebellious Lordmonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio726001200 |DDDLEÓNIDASELSEÑORREBELDE = DDD Leónidas el Señor RebeldeDDD Leonidas the Rebellious Lordmonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio726001200 |DDDLEONIDASTHEREBELLIOUSLORD = DDD Leónidas el Señor RebeldeDDD Leonidas the Rebellious Lordmonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio726001200 |DDDRESOURCEMANAGEMENT = DDD Administración de RecursosDDD Resource Managementcarta de trampatrampanormal |DDDTEMUJINELREYFURIOSODELINFIERNO = DDD Temujin el Rey Furioso del InfiernoDDD Temujin the Raging Inferno Kingmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio620001500 |DDDTEMUJINTHERAGINGINFERNOKING = DDD Temujin el Rey Furioso del InfiernoDDD Temujin the Raging Inferno Kingmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio620001500 |DDDUENDECILLO = D.D. DuendecilloD.D. Spritemonstruo cantanteluzhada10100 |DDDYNAMITE = Dinamita D.D.D.D. Dynamitecarta de trampatrampanormal |DDENCUENTRO = D.D. EncuentroD.D. Meetingcarta de trampatrampanormal |DDESPERGORRIONESTELAR = D.D. Esper Gorrión EstelarD.D. Esper Star Sparrowmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero1030001500 |DDESPERGORRIÓNESTELAR = D.D. Esper Gorrión EstelarD.D. Esper Star Sparrowmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero1030001500 |DDESPERSTARSPARROW = D.D. Esper Gorrión EstelarD.D. Esper Star Sparrowmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero1030001500 |DDFRONTERA = D.D. FronteraD.D. Borderlinecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DDGUIDE = Guía D.D.D.D. Guidemonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero414001000 |DDJETDEHIERRO = D.D. Jet de HierroD.D. Jet Ironmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1040000 |DDJETIRON = D.D. Jet de HierroD.D. Jet Ironmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1040000 |DDLILIT = DD LilitDD Lilithmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41002100 |DDLILITH = DD LilitDD Lilithmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41002100 |DDMAGICALSAGEGALILEI = DD Sabio Mágico GalileiDD Magical Sage Galileimonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio1000 |DDMAGICALSAGEKEPLER = DD Sabio Mágico KeplerDD Magical Sage Keplermonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio100 |DDMDIFFERENTDIMENSIONMASTER = D.D.M. - Maestro de la Dimensión DiferenteD.D.M. - Different Dimension Mastermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros517001500 |DDMEETING = D.D. EncuentroD.D. Meetingcarta de trampatrampanormal |DDMMAESTRODELADIMENSIONDIFERENTE = D.D.M. - Maestro de la Dimensión DiferenteD.D.M. - Different Dimension Mastermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros517001500 |DDMMAESTRODELADIMENSIÓNDIFERENTE = D.D.M. - Maestro de la Dimensión DiferenteD.D.M. - Different Dimension Mastermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros517001500 |DDNAVEEXPLORADORA = D.D. Nave ExploradoraD.D. Scout Planemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina28001200 |DDNIGHTHOWLING = DD Aullido NocturnoDD Night Howlingmonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio3300600 |DDOGROORGULLOSO = DD Ogro OrgullosoDD Proud Ogremonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio623001500 |DDPROUDCHEVALIER = DD Caballero OrgullosoDD Proud Chevaliermonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio52000700 |DDPROUDOGRE = DD Ogro OrgullosoDD Proud Ogremonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio623001500 |DDRDIFFERENTDIMENSIONREINCARNATION = R. D. D. - Reencarnación de la Dimensión DiferenteD.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnationcarta mágicamágicade equipo |DDRECRUIT = Reclutamiento DDDD Recruitcarta de trampatrampanormal |DDSABIOMAGICOGALILEI = DD Sabio Mágico GalileiDD Magical Sage Galileimonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio1000 |DDSABIOMÁGICOGALILEI = DD Sabio Mágico GalileiDD Magical Sage Galileimonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio1000 |DDSABIOMAGICOKEPLER = DD Sabio Mágico KeplerDD Magical Sage Keplermonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio100 |DDSABIOMÁGICOKEPLER = DD Sabio Mágico KeplerDD Magical Sage Keplermonstruo péndulooscuridaddemonio100 |DDSCOUTPLANE = D.D. Nave ExploradoraD.D. Scout Planemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina28001200 |DDSPRITE = D.D. DuendecilloD.D. Spritemonstruo cantanteluzhada10100 |DDSUPERVIVIENTE = D.D. SupervivienteD.D. Survivormonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero41800200 |DDSURVIVOR = D.D. SupervivienteD.D. Survivormonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero41800200 |DDTELEPON = D.D. TeleponD.D. Teleponmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico25001800 |DDTRAINER = Entrenador D.D.D.D. Trainermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio11002000 |DDTRAPHOLE = Agujero Trampa D.D.D.D. Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |DDUNICORNKNIGHT = D.D. Caballero UnicornioD.D. Unicorn Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41800900 |DDWARRIOR = Guerrero D.D.D.D. Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero412001000 |DDWARRIORLADY = D.D. Dama GuerreraD.D. Warrior Ladymonstruo de efectoluzguerrero415001600 |DEALOFPHANTOM = Trato de FantasmaDeal of Phantomcarta de trampatrampanormal |DEBRISDRAGON = Dragón de DesechosDebris Dragonmonstruo cantantevientodragón410002000 |DEBUNK = DesacreditarDebunkcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DECAPAYESPADA = De Capa y EspadaCloak and Daggercarta de trampatrampacontinua |DECAYEDCOMMANDER = Comandante PutrefactoDecayed Commandermonstruo de efectotierrazombi410001500 |DECESOREYDELAPOCALIPSIS = Deceso, Rey del ApocalipsisDemise, King of Armageddonmonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio824002000 |DECKDEVASTATIONVIRUS = Virus Devastador de DeckDeck Devastation Viruscarta de trampatrampanormal |DECKLOCKDOWN = Restricción del DeckDeck Lockdowncarta mágicamágicacontinua |DECOYDRAGON = Dragón SeñueloDecoy Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón2300200 |DECOYROID = DecoyroidDecoyroidmonstruo de efectovientomáquina2300500 |DECRETOREAL = Decreto RealRoyal Decreecarta de trampatrampacontinua |DEDALORAYOLUZ = Dédalo RayoluzLightray Daedalusmonstruo de efectoluzserpiente marina726001500 |DÉDALORAYOLUZ = Dédalo RayoluzLightray Daedalusmonstruo de efectoluzserpiente marina726001500 |DEDICACIONATRAVESDELUZYOSCURIDAD = Dedicación a través de Luz y OscuridadDedication through Light and Darknesscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DEDICACIÓNATRAVÉSDELUZYOSCURIDAD = Dedicación a través de Luz y OscuridadDedication through Light and Darknesscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DEDICATIONTHROUGHLIGHTANDDARKNESS = Dedicación a través de Luz y OscuridadDedication through Light and Darknesscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DEEGDELAPUERTA = Deeg de la PuertaGate Deegmonstruo normaloscuridadbestia3700800 |DEEPDARKTRAPHOLE = Agujero Trampa Oscuro ProfundoDeep Dark Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |DEEPDIVER = Buzo de las ProfundidadesDeep Divermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua310001100 |DEEPSEADIVA = Diva del Océano ProfundoDeep Sea Divamonstruo cantanteaguaserpiente marina2200400 |DEEPSEAMACROTREMA = Macrotrema de Aguas ProfundasDeepsea Macrotremamonstruo de efectoaguapez1600100 |DEEPSEASHARK = Tiburón de Mar ProfundoDeepsea Sharkmonstruo de fusiónaguapez519001600 |DEEPSEAWARRIOR = Guerrero del Mar ProfundoDeepsea Warriormonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero516001800 |DEEPSPACECRUISER9 = Crucero IX del Espacio ProfundoDeep Space Cruiser 9monstruo de efectoluzmáquina9900900 |DEEPSWEEPER = Barredor de las ProfundidadesDeep Sweepermonstruo de efectoaguapez416001300 |DEFENDEROFTHEICEBARRIER = Defensor de la Barrera de HieloDefender of the Ice Barriermonstruo cantanteaguaaqua32001600 |DEFENDERSINTERSECT = Los Defensores se CruzanDefenders Intersectcarta de trampatrampanormal |DEFENDERTHEMAGICALKNIGHT = Defensor, el Caballero MágicoDefender, the Magical Knightmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416002000 |DEFENSALISTA = ¡Defensa Lista!Gado Go!carta de trampatrampanormal |DEFENSATOON = Defensa ToonToon Defensecarta de trampatrampacontinua |DEFENSEDRAW = Robo DefensivoDefense Drawcarta de trampatrampanormal |DEFENSIVETACTICS = Tácticas DefensivasDefensive Tacticscarta de trampatrampanormal |DEFENSORACERRIMO = Defensor AcérrimoStaunch Defendercarta de trampatrampanormal |DEFENSORACÉRRIMO = Defensor AcérrimoStaunch Defendercarta de trampatrampanormal |DEFENSORDEBASURA = Defensor de BasuraJunk Defendermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero35001800 |DEFENSORDEESCUDOSGEMELOS = Defensor de Escudos GemelosTwin-Shield Defendermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero47001600 |DEFENSORDEGELATINA = Defensor de GelatinaJam Defendercarta de trampatrampacontinua |DEFENSORDELABARRERADEHIELO = Defensor de la Barrera de HieloDefender of the Ice Barriermonstruo cantanteaguaaqua32001600 |DEFENSORDELAHOJASILVANO = Defensor de la Hoja SilvanoSylvan Bladefendermonstruo de efectotierraplanta41900700 |DEFENSORDOBLE = Defensor DobleDouble Defendercarta mágicamágicacontinua |DEFENSORELCABALLEROMAGICO = Defensor, el Caballero MágicoDefender, the Magical Knightmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416002000 |DEFENSORELCABALLEROMÁGICO = Defensor, el Caballero MágicoDefender, the Magical Knightmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416002000 |DEFENSORNECRO = Defensor NecroNecro Defendermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio20800 |DEFLECTORDESINCRONIA = Deflector de SincroníaSynchro Deflectorcarta de trampatrampanormal |DEFLECTORDESINCRONÍA = Deflector de SincroníaSynchro Deflectorcarta de trampatrampanormal |DEFLECTORMAGICO = Deflector MágicoMagic Deflectorcarta de trampatrampanormal |DEFLECTORMÁGICO = Deflector MágicoMagic Deflectorcarta de trampatrampanormal |DEFUSION = De-FusiónDe-Fusioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DEFUSIÓN = De-FusiónDe-Fusioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DEGENERATECIRCUIT = Circuito RotoDegenerate Circuitcarta mágicamágicacontinua |DEGENFORCE = Degen-FuerzaDegen-Forcecarta de trampatrampanormal |DEGENFUERZA = Degen-FuerzaDegen-Forcecarta de trampatrampanormal |DEGRADAR = DegradarDemotioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |DEKOICHILALOCOMOTORAENCANTADA = Dekoichi la Locomotora EncantadaDekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotivemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina414001000 |DEKOICHITHEBATTLECHANTEDLOCOMOTIVE = Dekoichi la Locomotora EncantadaDekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotivemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina414001000 |DELFINAQUANEOESPACIAL = Delfín Aqua Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Aqua Dolphinmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero3600800 |DELFÍNAQUANEOESPACIAL = Delfín Aqua Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Aqua Dolphinmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero3600800 |DELFINBLANCO = Delfín BlancoWhite Dolphinmonstruo normalaguapez2500400 |DELFÍNBLANCO = Delfín BlancoWhite Dolphinmonstruo normalaguapez2500400 |DELFINCRISALIDA = Delfín CrisálidaChrysalis Dolphinmonstruo de efectoaguapez2400600 |DELFÍNCRISÁLIDA = Delfín CrisálidaChrysalis Dolphinmonstruo de efectoaguapez2400600 |DELFINMARINONEOESPACIAL = Delfín Marino Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Marine Dolphinmonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero49001100 |DELFÍNMARINONEOESPACIAL = Delfín Marino Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Marine Dolphinmonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero49001100 |DELGELMONARCAOSCURO = Delg el Monarca OscuroDelg the Dark Monarchmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros624001000 |DELGTHEDARKMONARCH = Delg el Monarca OscuroDelg the Dark Monarchmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros624001000 |DELINQUENTDUO = Dúo de DelincuentesDelinquent Duocarta mágicamágicanormal |DELTAATTACKER = Atacante DeltaDelta Attackercarta mágicamágicanormal |DELTACROWANTIREVERSE = Cuervo Delta - Anti ReversiónDelta Crow - Anti Reversecarta de trampatrampanormal |DELTAFLYER = Volador DeltaDelta Flyermonstruo cantantevientodragón31500900 |DELTATRI = Delta TriDelta Trimonstruo de efectoluzmáquina412001000 |DEMISEKINGOFARMAGEDDON = Deceso, Rey del ApocalipsisDemise, King of Armageddonmonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio824002000 |DEMISEOFTHELAND = Muerte del TerritorioDemise of the Landcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DEMOLICIONDELALMA = Demolición del AlmaSoul Demolitioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |DEMOLICIÓNDELALMA = Demolición del AlmaSoul Demolitioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |DEMONIODELAMAJESTAD = Demonio de la MajestadMajesty's Fiendmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero624001000 |DEMONIODELAVANIDAD = Demonio de la VanidadVanity's Fiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio624001200 |DEMONIODEMEDIANOCHE = Demonio de MedianocheMidnight Fiendmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2800600 |DEMONIOELEMENTAL = Demonio ElementalElement Doommonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio415001200 |DEMONIOFLAMVELL = Demonio FlamvellFlamvell Fiendmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio521001200 |DEMONIOLEGENDARIO = Demonio LegendarioLegendary Fiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio615001800 |DEMONIOMENOR = Demonio MenorLesser Fiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio521001000 |DEMONIOOBEDIENTEDEFINITIVO = Demonio Obediente DefinitivoUltimate Obedient Fiendmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio1035003000 |DEMOTION = DegradarDemotioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |DENEDADO = Dene-DadoDice-niedcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DENKOUSEKKA = Denkou - SekkaDenkou - Sekkamonstruo de efectoluztrueno417001000 |DEPOSITODECHATARRA = Depósito de ChatarraScrapyardcarta mágicamágicanormal |DEPÓSITODECHATARRA = Depósito de ChatarraScrapyardcarta mágicamágicanormal |DEPTHAMULET = Amuleto de las ProfundidadesDepth Amuletcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DEPTHSHARK = Tiburón de ProfundidadDepth Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez514000 |DERECHODENACIMIENTO = Derecho de NacimientoBirthrightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DEREPENTE = De RepenteOut of the Bluecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DERRUMBAMIENTODELSUELO = Derrumbamiento del SueloGround Collapsecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DESACREDITAR = DesacreditarDebunkcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DESAFIOESTOICO = Desafío EstoicoStoic Challengecarta mágicamágicade equipo |DESAFÍOESTOICO = Desafío EstoicoStoic Challengecarta mágicamágicade equipo |DESAFIOKATTOBINGU = Desafío KattobinguHigh Five the Skycarta de trampatrampanormal |DESAFÍOKATTOBINGU = Desafío KattobinguHigh Five the Skycarta de trampatrampanormal |DESAPARECER = DesaparecerDisappearcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESAPARICIONENCADENA = Desaparición en CadenaChain Disappearancecarta de trampatrampanormal |DESAPARICIÓNENCADENA = Desaparición en CadenaChain Disappearancecarta de trampatrampanormal |DESARMAR = DesarmarDisarmcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DESARME = DesarmeDisarmamentcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESASTRENATURAL = Desastre NaturalNatural Disastercarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESATADO = DesatadoRelease Restraintcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESBANDADADESBANDADA = ¡Desbandada! ¡Desbandada!Scramble!! Scramble!!carta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DESCANSODELASBESTIASGLADIADOR = Descanso de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Respitecarta mágicamágicanormal |DESCANSOENLABATALLA = Descanso en la BatallaBattle Breakcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESCANSOETERNO = Descanso EternoEternal Restcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESCANSOVERDADERAMENTEETERNO = Descanso Verdaderamente EternoReally Eternal Restcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESCARGADEFUEGOINFERNAL = Descarga de Fuego InfernalInferno Fire Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESCARTEDRASTICO = Descarte DrásticoDrastic Drop Offcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DESCARTEDRÁSTICO = Descarte DrásticoDrastic Drop Offcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DESCARTEINMEDIATODELNUCLEODEHIERRO = Descarte Inmediato del Núcleo de HierroIron Core Immediate Disposalcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESCARTEINMEDIATODELNÚCLEODEHIERRO = Descarte Inmediato del Núcleo de HierroIron Core Immediate Disposalcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESCENDIENTEDELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Descendiente del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Descendantmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001200 |DESCENDINGLOSTSTAR = Estrella Perdida DescendenteDescending Lost Starcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESCENSODELDRAGONDOBLE = Descenso del Dragón DobleDouble Dragon Descentcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESCENSODELDRAGÓNDOBLE = Descenso del Dragón DobleDouble Dragon Descentcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESCENSOMILAGROSO = Descenso MilagrosoMiraculous Descentcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESCOMPOSICIONINTERMINABLE = Descomposición InterminableEndless Decaymonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi5?0 |DESCOMPOSICIÓNINTERMINABLE = Descomposición InterminableEndless Decaymonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi5?0 |DESCOUNTERBLOW = Contraataque DesDes Counterblowcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESCROAKING = Des CroarDes Croakingcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESCROAR = Des CroarDes Croakingcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESCUDO = D- EscudoD - Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESCUIDODEINSECTOS = Descuido de InsectosInsect Neglectcarta mágicamágicacontinua |DESDENDLE = Des DendleDes Dendlemonstruo unióntierraplanta43002000 |DESENCANTADOR = DesencantadorDisenchantermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros520002300 |DESEOSSOLEMNES = Deseos SolemnesSolemn Wishescarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESERTAPIR = Tapir del DesiertoDesertapirmonstruo de efectotierrabestia3900300 |DESERTAPIROSCURO = Desertapir OscuroDark Desertapirmonstruo de efectotierrabestia21100300 |DESERTPROTECTOR = Protector DesérticoDesert Protectormonstruo de efectotierrainsecto48001000 |DESERTSUNLIGHT = Luz Solar del DesiertoDesert Sunlightcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESERTTWISTER = Tornado del DesiertoDesert Twistermonstruo de efectovientodemonio623002000 |DESESPERACIONDELAOSCURIDAD = Desesperación de la OscuridadDespair from the Darkmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi828003000 |DESESPERACIÓNDELAOSCURIDAD = Desesperación de la OscuridadDespair from the Darkmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi828003000 |DESFERALIMP = Diablillo Salvaje DesDes Feral Impmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil416001800 |DESFILEFANTASTRUCO = Desfile FantastrucoGhostrick Paradecarta mágicamágicade campo |DESFROG = Des RanaDes Frogmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua519000 |DESIGNADORDELABISMO = Designador del AbismoAbyssal Designatorcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESIGNADORNEGRO = Designador NegroDark Designatorcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESINCRONIA = De-SincroníaDe-Synchrocarta mágicamágicanormal |DESINCRONÍA = De-SincroníaDe-Synchrocarta mágicamágicanormal |DESKANGAROO = Des KanguroDes Kangaroomonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia415001700 |DESKANGURO = Des KanguroDes Kangaroomonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia415001700 |DESKBOT001 = Escritoriobot 001Deskbot 001monstruo cantantetierramáquina1500500 |DESKBOT002 = Escritoriobot 002Deskbot 002monstruo de efectotierramáquina2500500 |DESKOALA = Des KoalaDes Koalamonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia311001800 |DESLACOODA = Des LacoodaDes Lacoodamonstruo de efectotierrazombi3500600 |DESLIMITADORALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Deslimitador Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Unlimitermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina2600200 |DESLIZDELAFORTUNA = Desliz de la FortunaSlip of Fortunecarta de trampatrampanormal |DESMOSQUITO = Des MosquitoDes Mosquitomonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto3500500 |DESPAIRFROMTHEDARK = Desesperación de la OscuridadDespair from the Darkmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi828003000 |DESPELL = ExorcismoDe-Spellcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESPERATETAG = Cambio DesesperadoDesperate Tagcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESPIDOINFINITO = Despido InfinitoInfinite Dismissalcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESPLEGAR = ¡Desplegar!Roll Out!carta de trampatrampanormal |DESPUESDELABATALLA = Después de la BatallaAfter the Strugglecarta mágicamágicanormal |DESPUÉSDELABATALLA = Después de la BatallaAfter the Strugglecarta mágicamágicanormal |DESPUESDELATORMENTA = Después de la TormentaAfter the Stormcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESPUÉSDELATORMENTA = Después de la TormentaAfter the Stormcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESRANA = Des RanaDes Frogmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua519000 |DESROOKARCHFIEND = Archidemonio Torre DesDesrook Archfiendmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio311001800 |DESTELLO = DestelloFlashbangcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTELLODEENTRETENIMIENTO = Destello de EntretenimientoEntertainment Flashcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTELLODEPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Destello de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Flashcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTERRADORDELALUZ = Desterrador de la LuzBanisher of the Lightmonstruo de efectoluzhada31002000 |DESTERRADORDELRESPLANDOR = Desterrador del ResplandorBanisher of the Radiancemonstruo de efectoluzhada316000 |DESTINOCAMBIANTE = Destino CambianteChanging Destinycarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTINOFINAL = Destino FinalFinal Destinycarta mágicamágicanormal |DESTINOMAYOR = Destino MayorOver Destinycarta mágicamágicanormal |DESTINYBOARD = Tablero del DestinoDestiny Boardcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESTINYDRAW = Robo del DestinoDestiny Drawcarta mágicamágicanormal |DESTINYENDDRAGOON = Infante Dragón del Final del DestinoDestiny End Dragoonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero1030003000 |DESTINYHEROBLADEMASTER = Héroe del Destino - Blade MasterDestiny Hero - Blade Mastermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero3300600 |DESTINYHEROCAPTAINTENACIOUS = Héroe del Destino - Captain TenaciousDestiny Hero - Captain Tenaciousmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero3800800 |DESTINYHERODASHER = Héroe del Destino - DasherDestiny HERO - Dashermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero621001000 |DESTINYHERODEFENDER = Héroe del Destino - DefenderDestiny HERO - Defendermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero41002700 |DESTINYHERODEPARTED = Héroe del Destino - DepartedDestiny Hero - Departedmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero210000 |DESTINYHERODIAMONDDUDE = Héroe del Destino - Diamond DudeDestiny HERO - Diamond Dudemonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero414001600 |DESTINYHERODISKCOMMANDER = Héroe del Destino - Disk CommanderDestiny HERO - Disk Commandermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero1300300 |DESTINYHERODOGMA = Héroe del Destino - DogmaDestiny Hero - Dogmamonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero834002400 |DESTINYHERODOOMLORD = Héroe del Destino - Doom LordDestiny Hero - Doom Lordmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero3600800 |DESTINYHERODOUBLEDUDE = Héroe del Destino - Double DudeDestiny Hero - Double Dudemonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero610001000 |DESTINYHERODREADMASTER = Héroe del Destino - DreadmasterDestiny Hero - Dreadmastermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero8?? |DESTINYHERODREADSERVANT = Héroe del Destino - Dread ServantDestiny Hero - Dread Servantmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero3400700 |DESTINYHERODUNKER = Héroe del Destino - DunkerDestiny Hero - Dunkermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero412001700 |DESTINYHEROFEARMONGER = Héroe del Destino - Fear MongerDestiny Hero - Fear Mongermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410001000 |DESTINYHEROMALICIOUS = Héroe del Destino - MaliciousDestiny Hero - Maliciousmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero6800800 |DESTINYHEROPLASMA = HÉROE del Destino - PlasmaDestiny HERO - Plasmamonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero81900600 |DESTINYMIRAGE = Espejismo del DestinoDestiny Miragecarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTINYSIGNAL = Señal del DestinoDestiny Signalcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTOYSCISSORBEAR = Oso de Peluche de TijerasDes Toy Scissor Bearmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio622001800 |DESTOYSCISSORWOLF = Lobo de Peluche de TijerasDes-Toy Scissor Wolfmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio620001500 |DESTROYERGOLEM = Golem de DestructorDestroyer Golemmonstruo normaltierraroca415001000 |DESTROYERSAURUS = DestroyersaurusDestroyersaurusmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio418001100 |DESTROZANDOLATIERRA = Destrozando la TierraEarth Shatteringcarta mágicamágicacontinua |DESTRUCCIONAPLASTANTE = Destrucción AplastanteStamping Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DESTRUCCIÓNAPLASTANTE = Destrucción AplastanteStamping Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DESTRUCCIONCIEGA = Destrucción CiegaBlind Destructioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESTRUCCIÓNCIEGA = Destrucción CiegaBlind Destructioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESTRUCCIONDELACARTA = Destrucción de la CartaCard Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DESTRUCCIÓNDELACARTA = Destrucción de la CartaCard Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DESTRUCCIONDELAMANO = Destrucción de la ManoHand Destructioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DESTRUCCIÓNDELAMANO = Destrucción de la ManoHand Destructioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DESTRUCCIONDELDESTINO = Destrucción del DestinoDestruction of Destinycarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTRUCCIÓNDELDESTINO = Destrucción del DestinoDestruction of Destinycarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTRUCCIONENCADENA = Destrucción en CadenaChain Destructioncarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTRUCCIÓNENCADENA = Destrucción en CadenaChain Destructioncarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTRUCCIONFUNDIDA = Destrucción FundidaMolten Destructioncarta mágicamágicade campo |DESTRUCCIÓNFUNDIDA = Destrucción FundidaMolten Destructioncarta mágicamágicade campo |DESTRUCTIONCYCLONE = Ciclón DestructivoDestruction Cyclonemonstruo de efectovientoreptil720001500 |DESTRUCTIONJAMMER = Bloqueador de la DestrucciónDestruction Jammercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DESTRUCTIONOFDESTINY = Destrucción del DestinoDestruction of Destinycarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTRUCTIONPUNCH = Puñetazo DestructorDestruction Punchcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTRUCTIONRING = Anillo de la DestrucciónDestruction Ringcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTRUCTIVEDRAW = Robo DestructorDestructive Drawcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DESTRUCTORDEBASURA = Destructor de BasuraJunk Destroyermonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero826002500 |DESTRUCTORDEOSCURIDAD = Destructor de OscuridadDarkness Destroyermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio723001800 |DESTRUCTORINFERNICO = Destructor InférnicoInfernity Destroyermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio623001000 |DESTRUCTORINFÉRNICO = Destructor InférnicoInfernity Destroyermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio623001000 |DESTRUCTOTRON = DestructotrónDestructotronmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico41600400 |DESTRUCTOTRÓN = DestructotrónDestructotronmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico41600400 |DESTRUCTPOTION = Poción de la DestrucciónDestruct Potioncarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTRUYENDOLASRUINAS = Destruyendo las RuinasBlasting the Ruinscarta de trampatrampanormal |DESTRUYEODIO = DestruyeodioHate Bustercarta de trampatrampanormal |DESVANECERLACADENA = Desvanecer la CadenaChain Dispelcarta de trampatrampanormal |DESVANECIMIENTODEHECHIZO = Desvanecimiento de HechizoSpell Vanishingcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DESVOLSTGALPH = Des VolstgalphDes Volstgalphmonstruo de efectotierradragón622001700 |DESWOMBAT = Des WombatDes Wombatmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31600300 |DESYNCHRO = De-SincroníaDe-Synchrocarta mágicamágicanormal |DETECTORDEMETALES = Detector de MetalesMetal Detectorcarta de trampatrampanormal |DETONACIONDECADENA = Detonación de CadenaChain Detonationcarta de trampatrampanormal |DETONACIÓNDECADENA = Detonación de CadenaChain Detonationcarta de trampatrampanormal |DETONAR = DetonarDetonatecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DETONATE = DetonarDetonatecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DETONATORCIRCLEA = Círculo Detonador "A"Detonator Circle "A"carta de trampatrampanormal |DEVASTAMIENTOYANGZING = Devastamiento Yang ZingRampaging Yang Zingcarta de trampatrampanormal |DEVOLUCIONDEDINERO = Devolución de DineroCash Backcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DEVOLUCIÓNDEDINERO = Devolución de DineroCash Backcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DEVORADORADEHOMBRES = Devoradora de HombresMan Eatermonstruo normaltierraplanta2800600 |DEVORADORDEAIRE = Devorador de AireAir Eatermonstruo normalvientoinsecto621001600 |DEVORADORDEALMAS = Devorador de AlmasSouleatermonstruo normaltierrapez412000 |DEVORADORDEFUSION = Devorador de FusiónFusion Devourermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio414001200 |DEVORADORDEFUSIÓN = Devorador de FusiónFusion Devourermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio414001200 |DEVORADORDENIVELES = Devorador de NivelesLevel Eatermonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto16000 |DEVORADORDETIEMPO = Devorador de TiempoTimeatermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina619001700 |DEWDARKDELABARRERADEHIELO = Dewdark de la Barrera de HieloDewdark of the Ice Barriermonstruo cantanteaguaaqua21200800 |DEWDARKOFTHEICEBARRIER = Dewdark de la Barrera de HieloDewdark of the Ice Barriermonstruo cantanteaguaaqua21200800 |DEWLORENREYTIGREDELABARRERADEHIELO = Dewloren, Rey Tigre de la Barrera de HieloDewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguabestia620001400 |DEWLORENTIGERKINGOFTHEICEBARRIER = Dewloren, Rey Tigre de la Barrera de HieloDewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguabestia620001400 |DFORMACION = D- FormaciónD - Formationcarta mágicamágicacontinua |DFORMACIÓN = D- FormaciónD - Formationcarta mágicamágicacontinua |DFORMATION = D- FormaciónD - Formationcarta mágicamágicacontinua |DFORTUNA = D - FortunaD - Fortunecarta de trampatrampanormal |DFORTUNE = D - FortunaD - Fortunecarta de trampatrampanormal |DHARCELENCANTADOROSCURO = Dharc, el Encantador OscuroDharc the Dark Charmermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros35001500 |DHARCTHEDARKCHARMER = Dharc, el Encantador OscuroDharc the Dark Charmermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros35001500 |DHARMACANNON = Cañón de DharmaDharma Cannonmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina2900500 |DHUMAN = D. HumanoD. Humanmonstruo normaltierraguerrero413001100 |DHUMANO = D. HumanoD. Humanmonstruo normaltierraguerrero413001100 |DIABLILLODECUERNO = Diablillo de CuernoHorn Impmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio413001000 |DIABLILLOSALVAJE = Diablillo SalvajeFeral Impmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio413001400 |DIABLILLOSALVAJEDES = Diablillo Salvaje DesDes Feral Impmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil416001800 |DIABLILLOSGEMINIS = Diablillos GéminisGemini Impsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001000 |DIABLILLOSGÉMINIS = Diablillos GéminisGemini Impsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001000 |DIABOLICADELALLAMAINFERNAL = Diabólica de la Llama InfernalInfernal Flame Vixenmonstruo xyzfuegopiro422002000 |DIABÓLICADELALLAMAINFERNAL = Diabólica de la Llama InfernalInfernal Flame Vixenmonstruo xyzfuegopiro422002000 |DIABOLOSKINGOFTHEABYSS = Diabolos, Rey del AbismoDiabolos, King of the Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón728001000 |DIABOLOSRAYOLUZ = Diábolos RayoluzLightray Diabolosmonstruo de efectoluzdragón828001000 |DIÁBOLOSRAYOLUZ = Diábolos RayoluzLightray Diabolosmonstruo de efectoluzdragón828001000 |DIABOLOSREYDELABISMO = Diabolos, Rey del AbismoDiabolos, King of the Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón728001000 |DIAMONDCOREOFKOAKIMEIRU = Núcleo de Diamante de Koa'ki MeiruDiamond Core of Koa'ki Meirucarta mágicamágicanormal |DIAMONDDIREWOLF = Lobo Temible de DiamantesDiamond Dire Wolfmonstruo xyztierrabestia420001200 |DIAMONDDUST = Polvo de DiamanteDiamond Dustcarta de trampatrampanormal |DIAMONDDUSTCYCLONE = Ciclón de Polvo de DiamanteDiamond-Dust Cyclonecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DIANKETOELSEÑORADELACURACION = Dian Keto, el Señora de la CuraciónDian Keto the Cure Mastercarta mágicamágicanormal |DIANKETOELSEÑORADELACURACIÓN = Dian Keto, el Señora de la CuraciónDian Keto the Cure Mastercarta mágicamágicanormal |DIANKETOTHECUREMASTER = Dian Keto, el Señora de la CuraciónDian Keto the Cure Mastercarta mágicamágicanormal |DIATRIBADELTIRANO = Diatriba del TiranoTyrant's Tiradecarta de trampatrampacontinua |DIBUJADORADEESTRELLAS = Dibujadora de EstrellasStar Drawingmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros416001000 |DICEARMADILLO = Armadillo DadoDice Armadillomonstruo normaltierramáquina516501800 |DICEJAR = Jarra de DadosDice Jarmonstruo de efectoluzroca3200300 |DICENIED = Dene-DadoDice-niedcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DICEPHOON = DadofónDicephooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DICEREROLL = Relanzamiento de DadoDice Re-Rollcarta de trampatrampanormal |DICETRY = ¡Sin Dados!Dice Try!carta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DIENTEDELEON = Diente de LeónDandylionmonstruo de efectotierraplanta3300300 |DIENTEDELEÓN = Diente de LeónDandylionmonstruo de efectotierraplanta3300300 |DIETADEDAÑO = Dieta de DañoDamage Dietcarta de trampatrampanormal |DIFFERENTDIMENSIONCAPSULE = Cápsula de Otra DimensiónDifferent Dimension Capsulecarta mágicamágicanormal |DIFFERENTDIMENSIONDEEPSEATRENCH = Fosa Oceánica de una Dimensión DiferenteDifferent Dimension Deepsea Trenchcarta mágicamágicacontinua |DIFFERENTDIMENSIONDRAGON = Dragón de Otra DimensiónDifferent Dimension Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón512001500 |DIFFERENTDIMENSIONGATE = Puerta a Otra DimensiónDifferent Dimension Gatecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DIFFERENTDIMENSIONGROUND = Terreno de una Dimensión DiferenteDifferent Dimension Groundcarta de trampatrampanormal |DIFFUSIONWAVEMOTION = Movimiento de Difusión de OlasDiffusion Wave-Motioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DIGBEAK = Pico de ExcavaciónDig Beakmonstruo normaltierrabestia2500800 |DIGVORZHAKELREYDELAINDUSTRIAPESADA = Digvorzhak, el Rey de la Industria PesadaDigvorzhak, King of Heavy Industrymonstruo xyztierramáquina532002000 |DIGVORZHAKKINGOFHEAVYINDUSTRY = Digvorzhak, el Rey de la Industria PesadaDigvorzhak, King of Heavy Industrymonstruo xyztierramáquina532002000 |DIMENSIONALALCHEMIST = Alquimista DimensionalDimensional Alchemistmonstruo de efectoluzhada41300200 |DIMENSIONALFISSURE = Fisura DimensionalDimensional Fissurecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DIMENSIONALINVERSION = Inversión DimensionalDimensional Inversioncarta de trampatrampanormal |DIMENSIONALPRISON = Prisión DimensionalDimensional Prisoncarta de trampatrampanormal |DIMENSIONDISTORTION = Distorsión de DimensiónDimension Distortioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DIMENSIONEXPLOSION = Explosión DimensionalDimension Explosioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DIMENSIONFORTRESSWEAPON = Arma de la Fortaleza DimensionalDimension Fortress Weaponmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41700200 |DIMENSIONFUSION = Fusión de DimensiónDimension Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DIMENSIONGATE = Portal DimensionalDimension Gatecarta de trampatrampacontinua |DIMENSIONHOLE = Agujero DimensionalDimensionholecarta mágicamágicanormal |DIMENSIONJAR = Jarra DimensionalDimension Jarmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina2200200 |DIMENSIONMAGICA = Dimensión MágicaMagical Dimensioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DIMENSIÓNMÁGICA = Dimensión MágicaMagical Dimensioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DIMENSIONSLICE = Tajada de DimensiónDimension Slicecarta de trampatrampanormal |DIMENSIONWALL = Muro DimensionalDimension Wallcarta de trampatrampanormal |DIMENSIONWANDERER = Vagabundo DimensionalDimension Wanderermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros100 |DINAMITADD = Dinamita D.D.D.D. Dynamitecarta de trampatrampanormal |DINATERIO = DinaterioDynatheriummonstruo de efectovientobestia41600600 |DINOBESTIASUPERANTIGUA = Dinobestia Super AntiguaSuper-Ancient Dinobeastmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio827001400 |DIONAEAATRAPADORA = Dionaea AtrapadoraTraptrix Dionaeamonstruo de efectotierraplanta417001100 |DIOSACONELTERCEROJO = Diosa con el Tercer OjoGoddess with the Third Eyemonstruo de efectoluzhada412001000 |DIOSADELCAOS = Diosa del CaosChaos Goddessmonstruo de sincroníaluzhada825001800 |DIOSADELCAPRICHO = Diosa del CaprichoGoddess of Whimmonstruo de efectoluzhada3950700 |DIOSANCIANONODEN = Dios Anciano NodenElder God Nodenmonstruo de fusiónaguahada420002200 |DIOSEXTERIORNYARLA = Dios Exterior - NyarlaOuter God - Nyarlamonstruo xyztierrademonio402600 |DIOSPRIMIGENIOCHTHUGHA = Dios Primigenio ChthughaGreat Old One Chthughamonstruo de sincroníafuegopiro42200200 |DIPLOEVOLUSAURIO = Diplo EvolusaurioEvolsaur Diplomonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio41600800 |DIRECTORDEORQUESTADELACALAVERA = Director de Orquesta de la CalaveraSkull Conductormonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi420000 |DISAPPEAR = DesaparecerDisappearcarta de trampatrampanormal |DISARM = DesarmarDisarmcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DISARMAMENT = DesarmeDisarmamentcarta de trampatrampanormal |DISCFIGHTER = Luchador del DiscoDisc Fightermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001000 |DISCIPLEOFTHEFORBIDDENSPELL = Discípulo del Conjuro ProhibidoDisciple of the Forbidden Spellmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700800 |DISCIPULODELCONJUROPROHIBIDO = Discípulo del Conjuro ProhibidoDisciple of the Forbidden Spellmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700800 |DISCÍPULODELCONJUROPROHIBIDO = Discípulo del Conjuro ProhibidoDisciple of the Forbidden Spellmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700800 |DISCIPULODERA = Discípulo de RaRa's Disciplemonstruo de efectoluzhada41100600 |DISCÍPULODERA = Discípulo de RaRa's Disciplemonstruo de efectoluzhada41100600 |DISCONEBRACRONOMALO = Disco Nebra CronómaloChronomaly Nebra Diskmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina418001500 |DISCONEBRACRONÓMALO = Disco Nebra CronómaloChronomaly Nebra Diskmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina418001500 |DISCOQLIFOT = Disco QlifotQliphort Diskmonstruo péndulotierramáquina728001000 |DISCORD = DiscordiaDiscordcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DISCORDIA = DiscordiaDiscordcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DISENCHANTER = DesencantadorDisenchantermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros520002300 |DISEÑADORDELARMAGEDON = Diseñador del ArmagedónArmageddon Designatorcarta de trampatrampanormal |DISEÑADORDELARMAGEDÓN = Diseñador del ArmagedónArmageddon Designatorcarta de trampatrampanormal |DISIGMAVYLON = Disigma VylonVylon Disigmamonstruo xyzluzhada425002100 |DISKBLADERIDER = Motociclista de la Hoja CircularDiskblade Ridermonstruo de efectovientodemonio417001500 |DISKMAGICIAN = Mago del DiscoDisk Magicianmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina413501000 |DISPARADORDECADENASDEHIERRO = Disparador de Cadenas de HierroIron Chain Blastermonstruo de efectotierramáquina211000 |DISPARADORDEGRAVEDAD = Disparador de GravedadGravity Blastercarta mágicamágicade equipo |DISPARADORDEHIELOREESE = Disparador de Hielo ReeseReese the Ice Mistressmonstruo cantanteaguaserpiente marina2800800 |DISPARADORHIPERPSIQUICO = Disparador Hiper PsíquicoHyper Psychic Blastermonstruo de sincroníatierrapsíquico930002500 |DISPARADORHIPERPSÍQUICO = Disparador Hiper PsíquicoHyper Psychic Blastermonstruo de sincroníatierrapsíquico930002500 |DISPARADORHIPERPSIQUICOMODODEATAQUE = Disparador Hiper Psíquico/Modo de AtaqueHyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Modemonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico1135003000 |DISPARADORHIPERPSÍQUICOMODODEATAQUE = Disparador Hiper Psíquico/Modo de AtaqueHyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Modemonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico1135003000 |DISPARADORPSIQUICO = Disparador PsíquicoPsychic Triggercarta de trampatrampanormal |DISPARADORPSÍQUICO = Disparador PsíquicoPsychic Triggercarta de trampatrampanormal |DISPARADORVOLCANICO = Disparador VolcánicoVolcanic Blastermonstruo de efectofuegopiro31200600 |DISPARADORVOLCÁNICO = Disparador VolcánicoVolcanic Blastermonstruo de efectofuegopiro31200600 |DISPARODEEQUIPO = Disparo de EquipoEquip Shotcarta de trampatrampanormal |DISPARODEMARTILLO = Disparo de MartilloHammer Shotcarta mágicamágicanormal |DISPARODISPERSOVOLCANICO = Disparo Disperso VolcánicoVolcanic Scattershotmonstruo de efectofuegopiro25000 |DISPARODISPERSOVOLCÁNICO = Disparo Disperso VolcánicoVolcanic Scattershotmonstruo de efectofuegopiro25000 |DISPERSIONDEMALICIA = Dispersión de MaliciaMalice Dispersioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DISPERSIÓNDEMALICIA = Dispersión de MaliciaMalice Dispersioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DISPOSITIVODELUZREVELADORA = Dispositivo de Luz ReveladoraArray of Revealing Lightcarta mágicamágicade campo |DISRUPTORDELVIENTOSOLAR = Disruptor del Viento SolarSolar Wind Jammermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina58002400 |DISRUPTORDETRAMPA = Disruptor de TrampaTrap Jammercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DISRUPTORMAGICO = Disruptor MágicoMagic Jammercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DISRUPTORMÁGICO = Disruptor MágicoMagic Jammercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DISRUPTORSONICO = Disruptor SónicoSonic Jammermonstruo de efectovientomáquina2350650 |DISRUPTORSÓNICO = Disruptor SónicoSonic Jammermonstruo de efectovientomáquina2350650 |DISSOLVEROCK = DisuelverocasDissolverockmonstruo normaltierraroca39001000 |DISTORSIONDEDIMENSION = Distorsión de DimensiónDimension Distortioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DISTORSIÓNDEDIMENSIÓN = Distorsión de DimensiónDimension Distortioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DISTORSIONINTERDIMENSIONAL = Distorsión InterdimensionalInterdimensional Warpcarta de trampatrampanormal |DISTORSIÓNINTERDIMENSIONAL = Distorsión InterdimensionalInterdimensional Warpcarta de trampatrampanormal |DISTURBANCESTRATEGY = Estrategia de DisturbioDisturbance Strategycarta de trampatrampanormal |DISTURBIOGENERAL = Disturbio GeneralMajor Riotcarta de trampatrampanormal |DISUELVEROCAS = DisuelverocasDissolverockmonstruo normaltierraroca39001000 |DIVADELOCEANOPROFUNDO = Diva del Océano ProfundoDeep Sea Divamonstruo cantanteaguaserpiente marina2200400 |DIVADELOCÉANOPROFUNDO = Diva del Océano ProfundoDeep Sea Divamonstruo cantanteaguaserpiente marina2200400 |DIVERSIFICA = ¡Diversifica!Branch!carta mágicamágicacontinua |DIVINEDRAGONAPOCRALYPH = Dragón Divino ApocralipsDivine Dragon Apocralyphmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón410001500 |DIVINEDRAGONAQUABIZARRE = Dragón Aquabizarro DivinoDivine Dragon Aquabizarremonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina521001500 |DIVINEDRAGONEXCELION = Dragón Divino - ExcelionDivine Dragon - Excelionmonstruo de efectoluzdragón51500900 |DIVINEDRAGONKNIGHTFELGRAND = Caballero Dragón Divino FelgrandDivine Dragon Knight Felgrandmonstruo xyzluzguerrero828001800 |DIVINEDRAGONRAGNAROK = Dragón Divino RagnarokDivine Dragon Ragnarokmonstruo normalluzdragón415001000 |DIVINEGRACENORTHWEMKO = Gracia Divina - NorthwemkoDivine Grace - Northwemkomonstruo de ritualluzlanzador de conjuros727001200 |DIVINEKNIGHTISHZARK = Isaac, Caballero DivinoDivine Knight Ishzarkmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero623001800 |DIVINEPUNISHMENT = Castigo DivinoDivine Punishmentcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DIVINERELICMJOLLNIR = Reliquia Divina MjollnirDivine Relic Mjollnircarta de trampatrampanormal |DIVINESWORDPHOENIXBLADE = Espada Divina - Hoja del FénixDivine Sword - Phoenix Bladecarta mágicamágicade equipo |DIVINEWINDOFMISTVALLEY = Viento Divino del Valle BrumosoDivine Wind of Mist Valleycarta mágicamágicade campo |DIVINEWRATH = Ira DivinaDivine Wrathcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DIVINIDADDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Divinidad de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Divinitymonstruo de sincroníaluzhada1030003000 |DJINNCURSENCHANTEROFRITUALS = Genio Maldecidor de RitualesDjinn Cursenchanter of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio417001000 |DJINNDEMOLISHEROFRITUALS = Genio Demoledor de RitualesDjinn Demolisher of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31500600 |DJINNDISSEREREOFRITUALS = Genio Escudo de RitualesDjinn Disserere of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1200200 |DJINNELOBSERVADORDELVIENTO = Djinn, el Observador del VientoDjinn the Watcher of the Windmonstruo normalvientolanzador de conjuros3700900 |DJINNPRESIDEROFRITUALS = Genio Cabeza de RitualesDjinn Presider of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418001400 |DJINNPROGNOSTICATOROFRITUALS = Genio Pronosticador de RitualesDjinn Prognosticator of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio3400300 |DJINNRELEASEROFRITUALS = Genio Liberador de RitualesDjinn Releaser of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio312002000 |DJINNTHEWATCHEROFTHEWIND = Djinn, el Observador del VientoDjinn the Watcher of the Windmonstruo normalvientolanzador de conjuros3700900 |DNACHECKUP = Revisión del ADNDNA Checkupcarta de trampatrampanormal |DNASURGERY = Cirugía de ADNDNA Surgerycarta de trampatrampacontinua |DNATRANSPLANT = Transplante de ADNDNA Transplantcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DOABARRELROLL = Haz un Tonel VoladoDo a Barrel Rollcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DOBLECAÑONMAGMALAVAL = Doble Cañón Magma LavalLaval Magma Cannoneermonstruo de efectofuegopiro41700200 |DOBLECAÑÓNMAGMALAVAL = Doble Cañón Magma LavalLaval Magma Cannoneermonstruo de efectofuegopiro41700200 |DOBLEFISICO = Doble FísicoPhysical Doublecarta de trampatrampanormal |DOBLEFÍSICO = Doble FísicoPhysical Doublecarta de trampatrampanormal |DOBLEONADA = ¡Doble o Nada!Double or Nothing!carta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DOBLEPASSE = Passe DobleDoble Passecarta de trampatrampanormal |DOCTORBRUJODELCAOS = Doctor Brujo del CaosWitch Doctor of Chaosmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2500500 |DOCTORCIBORG = Doctor CiborgCyborg Doctormonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros415001700 |DOCTORCRANEO = Doctor CráneoDoctor Craniummonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico1100100 |DOCTORCRÁNEO = Doctor CráneoDoctor Craniummonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico1100100 |DOCTORCRANIUM = Doctor CráneoDoctor Craniummonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico1100100 |DOCTORGENEX = Doctor GenexGenex Doctormonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros315001000 |DOCTORPEZBORG = Doctor PezborgFishborg Doctormonstruo de efectoaguapez4400400 |DODGERDRAGON = Dragón EsquivadorDodger Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón419001600 |DODODOBOT = Dododo BotDododo Botmonstruo de efectotierramáquina418001900 |DODODOBUSTER = Buster DododoDododo Bustermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero619001800 |DODODODRAW = DododoroboDodododrawcarta mágicamágicanormal |DODODODRIVER = Conductor DododoDododo Drivermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41800200 |DODODOROBO = DododoroboDodododrawcarta mágicamágicanormal |DODODOSWORDSMAN = Gasser DododoDododo Swordsmanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero803000 |DODODOWARRIOR = Guerrero DododoDododo Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero62300900 |DODODOWITCH = Bruja DododoDododo Witchmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero412001600 |DOGU = DoguDogumonstruo de efectotierraroca419000 |DOITSU = DoitsuDoitsumonstruo unióntierrahada4100200 |DOKUROIZOELSEGADOR = Dokuroizo, el SegadorDokuroizo the Grim Reapermonstruo normaloscuridadzombi39001200 |DOKUROIZOTHEGRIMREAPER = Dokuroizo, el SegadorDokuroizo the Grim Reapermonstruo normaloscuridadzombi39001200 |DOKURORIDER = DokuroriderDokuroridermonstruo de ritualoscuridadzombi619001850 |DOKUROYAIBA = DokuroyaibaDokuroyaibamonstruo normalfuegodemonio31000400 |DOLKKAEVOLUGARTO = Dolkka EvolugartoEvolzar Dolkkamonstruo xyzfuegodragón423001700 |DOMADORADELASSOMBRAS = Domadora de las SombrasShadow Tamermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3800700 |DOMADORDEMONSTRUOS = Domador de MonstruosMonster Tamermonstruo normaltierraguerrero518001600 |DOMAELANGELDELSILENCIO = Doma, el Ángel del SilencioDoma the Angel of Silencemonstruo normaloscuridadhada516001400 |DOMAELÁNGELDELSILENCIO = Doma, el Ángel del SilencioDoma the Angel of Silencemonstruo normaloscuridadhada516001400 |DOMANDOALGLADIADOR = Domando al GladiadorGladiator Tamingcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DOMATHEANGELOFSILENCE = Doma, el Ángel del SilencioDoma the Angel of Silencemonstruo normaloscuridadhada516001400 |DOMINIODELDRAGON = Dominio del DragónDragon Masterycarta mágicamágicacontinua |DOMINIODELDRAGÓN = Dominio del DragónDragon Masterycarta mágicamágicacontinua |DOMINOEFFECT = Efecto DominóDomino Effectcarta mágicamágicacontinua |DONCELLACONDENADA = Doncella CondenadaCondemned Maidenmonstruo de efectoluzhada41002000 |DONCELLADEAZULESOJOS = Doncella de Azules OjosMaiden with Eyes of Bluemonstruo cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros100 |DONCELLADELALUZDELALUNA = Doncella de la Luz de la LunaMaiden of the Moonlightmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros415001300 |DONCELLADELOMACABRO = Doncella de lo MacabroMaiden of Macabremonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros417000 |DONDEESTAUSTED = ¿Dónde Está Usted?Where Arf Thou?carta mágicamágicanormal |DÓNDEESTÁUSTED = ¿Dónde Está Usted?Where Arf Thou?carta mágicamágicanormal |DONDELDUENDEMISTICO = Don del Duende MísticoGift of The Mystical Elfcarta de trampatrampanormal |DONDELDUENDEMÍSTICO = Don del Duende MísticoGift of The Mystical Elfcarta de trampatrampanormal |DONDELMARTIR = Don del MártirGift of the Martyrcarta mágicamágicanormal |DONDELMÁRTIR = Don del MártirGift of the Martyrcarta mágicamágicanormal |DONMILENARIOHECHIZOA = Don Milenario/Hechizo ADon Milenario/Spell Acarta mágicamágicade campo |DONMILENARIOHECHIZOB = Don Milenario/Hechizo BDon Milenario/Spell Bcarta mágicamágicanormal |DONMILENARIOHECHIZOC = Don Milenario/Hechizo CDon Milenario/Spell Ccarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DONMILENARIOMONSTRUOA = Don Milenario/Monstruo ADon Thousand/Monster Amonstruo de efecto020001000 |DONMILENARIOMONSTRUOB = Don Milenario/Monstruo BDon Thousand/Monster Bmonstruo de efecto0100001000 |DONMILENARIOMONSTRUOC = Don Milenario/Monstruo CDon Thousand/Monster Cmonstruo de efecto0100000100000 |DONMILENARIOSPELLA = Don Milenario/Hechizo ADon Milenario/Spell Acarta mágicamágicade campo |DONMILENARIOSPELLB = Don Milenario/Hechizo BDon Milenario/Spell Bcarta mágicamágicanormal |DONMILENARIOSPELLC = Don Milenario/Hechizo CDon Milenario/Spell Ccarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DONMILENARIOTRAMPAA = Don Milenario/Trampa ADon Milenario/Trap Acarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DONMILENARIOTRAMPAB = Don Milenario/Trampa BDon Milenario/Trap Bcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DONMILENARIOTRAPA = Don Milenario/Trampa ADon Milenario/Trap Acarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DONMILENARIOTRAPB = Don Milenario/Trampa BDon Milenario/Trap Bcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DONTHOUSANDMONSTERA = Don Milenario/Monstruo ADon Thousand/Monster Amonstruo de efecto020001000 |DONTHOUSANDMONSTERB = Don Milenario/Monstruo BDon Thousand/Monster Bmonstruo de efecto0100001000 |DONTHOUSANDMONSTERC = Don Milenario/Monstruo CDon Thousand/Monster Cmonstruo de efecto0100000100000 |DONTHOUSANDSTHRONE = El Trono de Don MilenarioDon Thousand's Thronecarta mágicamágicacontinua |DONTURTLE = Tortuga DonDon Turtlemonstruo de efectoaguareptil311001200 |DONZALOOG = Don ZaloogDon Zaloogmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero414001500 |DOOMCALIBERKNIGHT = Caballero Descubrimiento CalaveraDoomcaliber Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio419001800 |DOOMDONUTS = Rosquillas de la PerdiciónDoom Donutsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |DOOMDOZER = Doom DozerDoom Dozermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto828002600 |DOOMKAISERDRAGON = Dragón Emperador de la PerdiciónDoomkaiser Dragonmonstruo de sincroníafuegozombi624001500 |DOOMKAISERDRAGONASSAULTMODE = Dragón Emperador de la Perdición/Modo de AtaqueDoomkaiser Dragon/Assault Modemonstruo de efectofuegozombi829002000 |DOOMSDAYHORROR = Horror del Día del JuicioDoomsday Horrormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio4?? |DOOMSHAMAN = Chamán de la DestrucciónDoom Shamanmonstruo géminisoscuridadlanzador de conjuros624002000 |DOOMSTARMAGICIAN = Mago de la EstrellaruinaDoomstar Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros41800300 |DOPPELGANGER = El DobleDoppelgangercarta de trampatrampacontinua |DOPPELWARRIOR = Guerrero DobleDoppelwarriormonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero2800800 |DORAOFFATE = Gong del DestinoDora of Fatecarta de trampatrampanormal |DORIADOSBLESSING = Bendición de DoriadoDoriado's Blessingcarta mágicamágicade ritual |DORMIDODURANTELAGUARDIA = Dormido durante la GuardiaAsleep at the Switchcarta de trampatrampanormal |DORON = DoronDoronmonstruo normaltierraguerrero2900500 |DOROVER = DoroverDorovermonstruo normalaguaaqua3900800 |DOSMILAGUJAS = Dos Mil AgujasTwo Thousand Needlesmonstruo de efectotierrabestia520001800 |DOTEDOTENGU = DotedotenguDotedotengumonstruo de efectovientodemonio30300 |DOUBLEATTACK = Ataque DobleDouble Attackcarta mágicamágicanormal |DOUBLECOSTON = Coston DobleDouble Costonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi417001650 |DOUBLECYCLONE = Ciclón DobleDouble Cyclonecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DOUBLEDEFENDER = Defensor DobleDouble Defendercarta mágicamágicacontinua |DOUBLEDRAGONDESCENT = Descenso del Dragón DobleDouble Dragon Descentcarta de trampatrampanormal |DOUBLEEDGEDSWORDTECHNIQUE = Técnica de la Espada de Doble FiloDouble-Edged Sword Techniquecarta de trampatrampanormal |DOUBLEFINSHARK = Tiburón de Doble AletaDouble Fin Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez410001200 |DOUBLEORNOTHING = ¡Doble o Nada!Double or Nothing!carta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DOUBLEPAYBACK = Venganza DobleDouble Paybackcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DOUBLESHARK = Tiburón DobleDouble Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez412001600 |DOUBLESNARE = Enredo DobleDouble Snarecarta mágicamágicanormal |DOUBLESPELL = Hechizo DobleDouble Spellcarta mágicamágicanormal |DOUBLESUMMON = Invocación DobleDouble Summoncarta mágicamágicanormal |DOUBLETAGTEAM = Equipo de Lucha DobleDouble Tag Teamcarta de trampatrampanormal |DOUBLETOOLCYD = Herramienta Doble C&DDouble Tool C&Dcarta mágicamágicade equipo |DOWNERDMAGICIAN = Maga NoñaDownerd Magicianmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros42100200 |DRACOCENSION = DraconascensoDracocensioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |DRACOENCARNACION = DracoencarnaciónDragoncarnationcarta de trampatrampanormal |DRACOENCARNACIÓN = DracoencarnaciónDragoncarnationcarta de trampatrampanormal |DRACOGAIALAFUERZAUNIVERSAL = Draco Gaia, la Fuerza UniversalGaia Drake, the Universal Forcemonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero-bestia1035002800 |DRACOJINETECABALLERODRAGON = Draco-Jinete Caballero DragónDragon Knight Draco-Equistemonstruo de fusiónvientodragón1032002000 |DRACOJINETECABALLERODRAGÓN = Draco-Jinete Caballero DragónDragon Knight Draco-Equistemonstruo de fusiónvientodragón1032002000 |DRACOKOAKIMEIRU = Draco Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Dragomonstruo de efectovientodragón419001600 |DRACONASCENSO = DraconascensoDracocensioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |DRACONEXION = DraconexiónDraconnectioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DRACONEXIÓN = DraconexiónDraconnectioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DRACONIANODELALANZA = Draconiano de la LanzaLancer Dragonutemonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón415001800 |DRACONIANODELHACHA = Draconiano del HachaAxe Dragonutemonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón420001200 |DRACONNECTION = DraconexiónDraconnectioncarta mágicamágicanormal |DRACOUNIDADAKLYS = Dracounidad AklysDragunity Aklysmonstruo cantantevientodragón21000800 |DRACOUNIDADANGUSTICLAVII = Dracounidad AngusticlaviiDragunity Angusticlaviimonstruo de efectovientobestia alada521001000 |DRACOUNIDADARMALEYVATEN = Dracounidad Arma LeyvatenDragunity Arma Leyvatenmonstruo de efectovientodragón826001200 |DRACOUNIDADARMAMYSTLETAINN = Dracounidad Arma MystletainnDragunity Arma Mystletainnmonstruo de efectovientodragón621001500 |DRACOUNIDADBRANDISTOCK = Dracounidad BrandistockDragunity Brandistockmonstruo cantantevientodragón1600400 |DRACOUNIDADCORSESCA = Dracounidad CorsescaDragunity Corsescamonstruo cantantevientodragón1800700 |DRACOUNIDADDUX = Dracounidad DuxDragunity Duxmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada415001000 |DRACOUNIDADJABALINA = Dracounidad JabalinaDragunity Javelinmonstruo cantantevientodragón21200800 |DRACOUNIDADLANCERA = Dracounidad LanceraDragunity Phalanxmonstruo cantantevientodragón25001100 |DRACOUNIDADLANZAOSCURA = Dracounidad LanzaoscuraDragunity Darkspearmonstruo cantantevientodragón310001000 |DRACOUNIDADLEGIONARIO = Dracounidad LegionarioDragunity Legionnairemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada31200800 |DRACOUNIDADMILITUM = Dracounidad MilitumDragunity Militummonstruo de efectovientobestia alada417001200 |DRACOUNIDADPARTISAN = Dracounidad PartisánDragunity Partisanmonstruo cantantevientodragón21200800 |DRACOUNIDADPARTISÁN = Dracounidad PartisánDragunity Partisanmonstruo cantantevientodragón21200800 |DRACOUNIDADPILUM = Dracounidad PilumDragunity Pilummonstruo cantantevientodragón314001000 |DRACOUNIDADPRIMUSPILUS = Dracounidad Primus PilusDragunity Primus Pilusmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada522001600 |DRACOUNIDADTRIBUS = Dracounidad TribusDragunity Tribusmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada1500300 |DRAGARD = DragardDragardmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón413001900 |DRAGGEDDOWNINTOTHEGRAVE = Arrastrado a la TumbaDragged Down into the Gravecarta mágicamágicanormal |DRAGNOVFLAMVELL = Dragnov FlamvellFlamvell Dragnovmonstruo de efectofuegodragón21100200 |DRAGONALADOGUARDIANDELAFORTALEZA1 = Dragón Alado, Guardián de la Fortaleza 1Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1monstruo normalvientodragón414001200 |DRAGÓNALADOGUARDIÁNDELAFORTALEZA1 = Dragón Alado, Guardián de la Fortaleza 1Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1monstruo normalvientodragón414001200 |DRAGONALADOGUARDIANDELAFORTALEZA2 = Dragón Alado, Guardián de la Fortaleza 2Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress 2monstruo normalvientobestia alada412001000 |DRAGÓNALADOGUARDIÁNDELAFORTALEZA2 = Dragón Alado, Guardián de la Fortaleza 2Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress 2monstruo normalvientobestia alada412001000 |DRAGONAMULETO = Dragón AmuletoAmulet Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón829002100 |DRAGÓNAMULETO = Dragón AmuletoAmulet Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón829002100 |DRAGONANTIGUO = Dragón AntiguoAncient Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón414001300 |DRAGÓNANTIGUO = Dragón AntiguoAncient Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón414001300 |DRAGONAPARATRONDEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Dragón Aparatrón de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Gadjiltron Dragonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina830002000 |DRAGÓNAPARATRÓNDEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Dragón Aparatrón de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Gadjiltron Dragonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina830002000 |DRAGONAQUABIZARRODIVINO = Dragón Aquabizarro DivinoDivine Dragon Aquabizarremonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina521001500 |DRAGÓNAQUABIZARRODIVINO = Dragón Aquabizarro DivinoDivine Dragon Aquabizarremonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina521001500 |DRAGONARCOIRIS = Dragón Arco IrisRainbow Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón1040000 |DRAGÓNARCOIRIS = Dragón Arco IrisRainbow Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón1040000 |DRAGONARCOIRISOSCURO = Dragón Arco Iris OscuroRainbow Dark Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1040000 |DRAGÓNARCOIRISOSCURO = Dragón Arco Iris OscuroRainbow Dark Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1040000 |DRAGONARMADOENDURECIDO = Dragón Armado EndurecidoHardened Armed Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón41500800 |DRAGÓNARMADOENDURECIDO = Dragón Armado EndurecidoHardened Armed Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón41500800 |DRAGONARMADOLV10 = Dragón Armado LV10Armed Dragon LV10monstruo de efectovientodragón1030002000 |DRAGÓNARMADOLV10 = Dragón Armado LV10Armed Dragon LV10monstruo de efectovientodragón1030002000 |DRAGONARMADOLV3 = Dragón Armado LV3Armed Dragon LV3monstruo de efectovientodragón31200900 |DRAGÓNARMADOLV3 = Dragón Armado LV3Armed Dragon LV3monstruo de efectovientodragón31200900 |DRAGONARMADOLV5 = Dragón Armado LV5Armed Dragon LV5monstruo de efectovientodragón524001700 |DRAGÓNARMADOLV5 = Dragón Armado LV5Armed Dragon LV5monstruo de efectovientodragón524001700 |DRAGONARMADOLV7 = Dragón Armado LV7Armed Dragon LV7monstruo de efectovientodragón728001000 |DRAGÓNARMADOLV7 = Dragón Armado LV7Armed Dragon LV7monstruo de efectovientodragón728001000 |DRAGONARMADOMETAFISICO = Dragón Armado MetafísicoMetaphys Armed Dragonmonstruo normalluzwyrm728001000 |DRAGÓNARMADOMETAFÍSICO = Dragón Armado MetafísicoMetaphys Armed Dragonmonstruo normalluzwyrm728001000 |DRAGONARMADOOSCURO = Dragón Armado OscuroDark Armed Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón728001000 |DRAGÓNARMADOOSCURO = Dragón Armado OscuroDark Armed Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón728001000 |DRAGONBCRANEO = Dragón B. CráneoB. Skull Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón932002500 |DRAGÓNBCRÁNEO = Dragón B. CráneoB. Skull Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón932002500 |DRAGONBEBEMASCOTADELAARPIA = Dragón Bebé, Mascota de la ArpíaHarpie's Pet Baby Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón41200600 |DRAGÓNBEBÉMASCOTADELAARPÍA = Dragón Bebé, Mascota de la ArpíaHarpie's Pet Baby Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón41200600 |DRAGONBERSERKER = Dragón BerserkerBerserk Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi835000 |DRAGÓNBERSERKER = Dragón BerserkerBerserk Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi835000 |DRAGONBLANCODEOJOSAZULES = Dragón Blanco de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyes White Dragonmonstruo normalluzdragón830002500 |DRAGÓNBLANCODEOJOSAZULES = Dragón Blanco de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyes White Dragonmonstruo normalluzdragón830002500 |DRAGONBLANCOGUIVEXPLOSIVO = Dragón Blanco GüivexplosivoWhite Dragon Wyverburstermonstruo de efectoluzdragón417001800 |DRAGÓNBLANCOGÜIVEXPLOSIVO = Dragón Blanco GüivexplosivoWhite Dragon Wyverburstermonstruo de efectoluzdragón417001800 |DRAGONBRILLANTEDEOJOSAZULES = Dragón Brillante de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyes Shining Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón1030002500 |DRAGÓNBRILLANTEDEOJOSAZULES = Dragón Brillante de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyes Shining Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón1030002500 |DRAGONCAÑON = Dragón CañónBarrel Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina726002200 |DRAGÓNCAÑÓN = Dragón CañónBarrel Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina726002200 |DRAGONCAPTUREJAR = Jarra de Captura de DragonesDragon Capture Jarcarta de trampatrampacontinua |DRAGONCARNATION = DracoencarnaciónDragoncarnationcarta de trampatrampanormal |DRAGONCAZADOR = Dragón CazadorHunter Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón31700100 |DRAGÓNCAZADOR = Dragón CazadorHunter Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón31700100 |DRAGONCIBEROSCURO = Dragón CiberoscuroCyberdark Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina810001000 |DRAGÓNCIBEROSCURO = Dragón CiberoscuroCyberdark Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina810001000 |DRAGONCRANEODEMONIO = Dragón Cráneo DemonioFiend Skull Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón520001200 |DRAGÓNCRÁNEODEMONIO = Dragón Cráneo DemonioFiend Skull Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón520001200 |DRAGONDEAGUA = Dragón de AguaWater Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina828002600 |DRAGÓNDEAGUA = Dragón de AguaWater Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina828002600 |DRAGONDEALASNEGRAS = Dragón de Alas NegrasBlack-Winged Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón828001600 |DRAGÓNDEALASNEGRAS = Dragón de Alas NegrasBlack-Winged Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón828001600 |DRAGONDEALEXANDRITA = Dragón de AlexandritaAlexandrite Dragonmonstruo normalluzdragón42000100 |DRAGÓNDEALEXANDRITA = Dragón de AlexandritaAlexandrite Dragonmonstruo normalluzdragón42000100 |DRAGONDEAQUA = Dragón de AquaAqua Dragonmonstruo de fusiónaguaserpiente marina622501900 |DRAGÓNDEAQUA = Dragón de AquaAqua Dragonmonstruo de fusiónaguaserpiente marina622501900 |DRAGONDEBARRILESGEMELOS = Dragón de Barriles GemelosTwin-Barrel Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41700200 |DRAGÓNDEBARRILESGEMELOS = Dragón de Barriles GemelosTwin-Barrel Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41700200 |DRAGONDECADENADEHIERRO = Dragón de Cadena de HierroIron Chain Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón625001300 |DRAGÓNDECADENADEHIERRO = Dragón de Cadena de HierroIron Chain Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón625001300 |DRAGONDECINCOCABEZAS = Dragón de Cinco CabezasFive-Headed Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón1250005000 |DRAGÓNDECINCOCABEZAS = Dragón de Cinco CabezasFive-Headed Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón1250005000 |DRAGONDECUERNOBLANCO = Dragón de Cuerno BlancoWhite-Horned Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón622001400 |DRAGÓNDECUERNOBLANCO = Dragón de Cuerno BlancoWhite-Horned Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón622001400 |DRAGONDECHATARRA = Dragón de ChatarraScrap Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón828002000 |DRAGÓNDECHATARRA = Dragón de ChatarraScrap Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón828002000 |DRAGONDECHATARRAATOMICA = Dragón de Chatarra AtómicaAtomic Scrap Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón1032002400 |DRAGÓNDECHATARRAATÓMICA = Dragón de Chatarra AtómicaAtomic Scrap Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón1032002400 |DRAGONDEDESECHOS = Dragón de DesechosDebris Dragonmonstruo cantantevientodragón410002000 |DRAGÓNDEDESECHOS = Dragón de DesechosDebris Dragonmonstruo cantantevientodragón410002000 |DRAGONDEESPOSAS = Dragón de EsposasHandcuffs Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón518001800 |DRAGÓNDEESPOSAS = Dragón de EsposasHandcuffs Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón518001800 |DRAGONDEFUEGODECABEZASGEMELAS = Dragón de Fuego de Cabezas GemelasTwin-Headed Fire Dragonmonstruo normalfuegopiro622001700 |DRAGÓNDEFUEGODECABEZASGEMELAS = Dragón de Fuego de Cabezas GemelasTwin-Headed Fire Dragonmonstruo normalfuegopiro622001700 |DRAGONDEFUEGODELATIERRANEGRA = Dragón de Fuego de la Tierra NegraBlackland Fire Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón41500800 |DRAGÓNDEFUEGODELATIERRANEGRA = Dragón de Fuego de la Tierra NegraBlackland Fire Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón41500800 |DRAGONDEFUEGOOSCURO = Dragón de Fuego OscuroDarkfire Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón415001250 |DRAGÓNDEFUEGOOSCURO = Dragón de Fuego OscuroDarkfire Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón415001250 |DRAGONDEHIELO = Dragón de HieloDragon Icemonstruo de efectoaguadragón518002200 |DRAGÓNDEHIELO = Dragón de HieloDragon Icemonstruo de efectoaguadragón518002200 |DRAGONDEHIELOYFUEGO = Dragón de Hielo y FuegoFrost and Flame Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón623002000 |DRAGÓNDEHIELOYFUEGO = Dragón de Hielo y FuegoFrost and Flame Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón623002000 |DRAGONDEKOUMORI = Dragón de KoumoriKoumori Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón415001200 |DRAGÓNDEKOUMORI = Dragón de KoumoriKoumori Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón415001200 |DRAGONDELABRADORITA = Dragón de LabradoritaLabradorite Dragonmonstruo cantante normaloscuridaddragón602400 |DRAGÓNDELABRADORITA = Dragón de LabradoritaLabradorite Dragonmonstruo cantante normaloscuridaddragón602400 |DRAGONDELACUEVA = Dragón de la CuevaCave Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón42000100 |DRAGÓNDELACUEVA = Dragón de la CuevaCave Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón42000100 |DRAGONDELAESTRELLABRILLANTE = Dragón de la Estrella BrillanteBright Star Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón419001000 |DRAGÓNDELAESTRELLABRILLANTE = Dragón de la Estrella BrillanteBright Star Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón419001000 |DRAGONDELAESTRELLAFUGAZ = Dragón de la Estrella FugazShooting Star Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón1033002500 |DRAGÓNDELAESTRELLAFUGAZ = Dragón de la Estrella FugazShooting Star Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón1033002500 |DRAGONDELAGALAXIA = Dragón de la GalaxiaGalaxy Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón420001200 |DRAGÓNDELAGALAXIA = Dragón de la GalaxiaGalaxy Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón420001200 |DRAGONDELAHELIOESFERA = Dragón de la HelioesferaHeliosphere Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón401900 |DRAGÓNDELAHELIOESFERA = Dragón de la HelioesferaHeliosphere Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón401900 |DRAGONDELAINFLUENCIA = Dragón de la InfluenciaInfluence Dragonmonstruo cantantevientodragón3300900 |DRAGÓNDELAINFLUENCIA = Dragón de la InfluenciaInfluence Dragonmonstruo cantantevientodragón3300900 |DRAGONDELALIGATORDELAESPADA = Dragón del Aligátor de la EspadaAlligator's Sword Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón517001500 |DRAGÓNDELALIGÁTORDELAESPADA = Dragón del Aligátor de la EspadaAlligator's Sword Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón517001500 |DRAGONDELALUNAQUILLA = Dragón de la Luna QuillaMoon Dragon Quillamonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón625002000 |DRAGÓNDELALUNAQUILLA = Dragón de la Luna QuillaMoon Dragon Quillamonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón625002000 |DRAGONDELALUZYLAOSCURIDAD = Dragón de la Luz y la OscuridadLight and Darkness Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón828002400 |DRAGÓNDELALUZYLAOSCURIDAD = Dragón de la Luz y la OscuridadLight and Darkness Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón828002400 |DRAGONDELALLAMARADASOLAR = Dragón de la Llamarada SolarSolar Flare Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegopiro415001000 |DRAGÓNDELALLAMARADASOLAR = Dragón de la Llamarada SolarSolar Flare Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegopiro415001000 |DRAGONDELANOCHEBLANCA = Dragón de la Noche BlancaWhite Night Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón830002500 |DRAGÓNDELANOCHEBLANCA = Dragón de la Noche BlancaWhite Night Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón830002500 |DRAGONDELAROSAAZUL = Dragón de la Rosa AzulBlue Rose Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón416001200 |DRAGÓNDELAROSAAZUL = Dragón de la Rosa AzulBlue Rose Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón416001200 |DRAGONDELATORMENTADENIEVE = Dragón de la Tormenta de NieveBlizzard Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón418001000 |DRAGÓNDELATORMENTADENIEVE = Dragón de la Tormenta de NieveBlizzard Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón418001000 |DRAGONDELAVA = Dragón de LavaLava Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón416001200 |DRAGÓNDELAVA = Dragón de LavaLava Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón416001200 |DRAGONDELAVICTORIA = Dragón de la VictoriaVictory Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón824003000 |DRAGÓNDELAVICTORIA = Dragón de la VictoriaVictory Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón824003000 |DRAGONDELBRILLO = Dragón del BrilloLuster Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón419001600 |DRAGÓNDELBRILLO = Dragón del BrilloLuster Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón419001600 |DRAGONDELBRILLO2 = Dragón del Brillo 2Luster Dragon 2monstruo normalvientodragón624001400 |DRAGÓNDELBRILLO2 = Dragón del Brillo 2Luster Dragon 2monstruo normalvientodragón624001400 |DRAGONDELCIELO = Dragón del CieloSky Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón619001800 |DRAGÓNDELCIELO = Dragón del CieloSky Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón619001800 |DRAGONDELDRENAJEDEALMA = Dragón del Drenaje de AlmaDrain Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón840000 |DRAGÓNDELDRENAJEDEALMA = Dragón del Drenaje de AlmaDrain Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón840000 |DRAGONDELESPEJISMO = Dragón del EspejismoMirage Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón41600600 |DRAGÓNDELESPEJISMO = Dragón del EspejismoMirage Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón41600600 |DRAGONDELFINALOSCURO = Dragón del Final OscuroDark End Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón826002100 |DRAGÓNDELFINALOSCURO = Dragón del Final OscuroDark End Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón826002100 |DRAGONDELFINDELALUZ = Dragón del Fin de la LuzLight End Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón826002100 |DRAGÓNDELFINDELALUZ = Dragón del Fin de la LuzLight End Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón826002100 |DRAGONDELFLUJODELAVIDA = Dragón del Flujo de la VidaLife Stream Dragonmonstruo de sincronía cantantetierradragón829002400 |DRAGÓNDELFLUJODELAVIDA = Dragón del Flujo de la VidaLife Stream Dragonmonstruo de sincronía cantantetierradragón829002400 |DRAGONDELGENESIS = Dragón del GénesisGenesis Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón622001800 |DRAGÓNDELGÉNESIS = Dragón del GénesisGenesis Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón622001800 |DRAGONDELJUICIO = Dragón del JuicioJudgment Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón830002600 |DRAGÓNDELJUICIO = Dragón del JuicioJudgment Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón830002600 |DRAGONDELORIENTE = Dragón del OrienteOrient Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón623001000 |DRAGÓNDELORIENTE = Dragón del OrienteOrient Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón623001000 |DRAGONDELORO = Dragón de LoroParrot Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón520001300 |DRAGÓNDELORO = Dragón de LoroParrot Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón520001300 |DRAGONDELOSCIENOJOS = Dragón de los Cien OjosHundred Eyes Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830002500 |DRAGÓNDELOSCIENOJOS = Dragón de los Cien OjosHundred Eyes Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830002500 |DRAGONDELQUASARFUGAZ = Dragón del Quasar FugazShooting Quasar Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón1240004000 |DRAGÓNDELQUASARFUGAZ = Dragón del Quasar FugazShooting Quasar Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón1240004000 |DRAGONDELROSALNEGRO = Dragón del Rosal NegroBlack Rose Dragonmonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón724001800 |DRAGÓNDELROSALNEGRO = Dragón del Rosal NegroBlack Rose Dragonmonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón724001800 |DRAGONDELSOLINTI = Dragón del Sol IntiSun Dragon Intimonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón830002800 |DRAGÓNDELSOLINTI = Dragón del Sol IntiSun Dragon Intimonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón830002800 |DRAGONDELTRUENOFINAL = Dragón del Trueno FinalThunder End Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón830002000 |DRAGÓNDELTRUENOFINAL = Dragón del Trueno FinalThunder End Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón830002000 |DRAGONDELVIENTOFUERTE = Dragón del Viento FuerteStrong Wind Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón624001000 |DRAGÓNDELVIENTOFUERTE = Dragón del Viento FuerteStrong Wind Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón624001000 |DRAGONDELLIMITESCHWARZSCHILD = Dragón del Límite SchwarzschildSchwarzschild Limit Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón820000 |DRAGÓNDELLÍMITESCHWARZSCHILD = Dragón del Límite SchwarzschildSchwarzschild Limit Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón820000 |DRAGONDEMATERIALDEPRIMERA = Dragón de Material de PrimeraPrime Material Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón624002000 |DRAGÓNDEMATERIALDEPRIMERA = Dragón de Material de PrimeraPrime Material Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón624002000 |DRAGONDEMETAL = Dragón de MetalMetal Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientomáquina618501700 |DRAGÓNDEMETAL = Dragón de MetalMetal Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientomáquina618501700 |DRAGONDEMETALNEGRODEOJOSROJOS = Dragón de Metal Negro de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Black Metal Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina828002400 |DRAGÓNDEMETALNEGRODEOJOSROJOS = Dragón de Metal Negro de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Black Metal Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina828002400 |DRAGONDEMETALRARO = Dragón de Metal RaroRare Metal Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón424001200 |DRAGÓNDEMETALRARO = Dragón de Metal RaroRare Metal Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón424001200 |DRAGONDEMONTAJE = Dragón de MontajeMontage Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón8?0 |DRAGÓNDEMONTAJE = Dragón de MontajeMontage Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón8?0 |DRAGONDENIEVE = Dragón de NieveSnow Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón41400900 |DRAGÓNDENIEVE = Dragón de NieveSnow Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón41400900 |DRAGONDENOVAROJA = Dragón de Nova RojaRed Nova Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1235003000 |DRAGÓNDENOVAROJA = Dragón de Nova RojaRed Nova Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1235003000 |DRAGONDEOBSIDIANA = Dragón de ObsidianaObsidian Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca48002100 |DRAGÓNDEOBSIDIANA = Dragón de ObsidianaObsidian Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca48002100 |DRAGONDEOJOSANOMALOS = Dragón de Ojos AnómalosOdd-Eyes Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón725002000 |DRAGÓNDEOJOSANÓMALOS = Dragón de Ojos AnómalosOdd-Eyes Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón725002000 |DRAGONDEOJOSAZULESDEFINITIVO = Dragón de Ojos Azules DefinitivoBlue-Eyes Ultimate Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón1245003800 |DRAGÓNDEOJOSAZULESDEFINITIVO = Dragón de Ojos Azules DefinitivoBlue-Eyes Ultimate Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón1245003800 |DRAGONDEOSCURIDADDEOJOSROJOS = Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Darkness Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón924002000 |DRAGÓNDEOSCURIDADDEOJOSROJOS = Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Darkness Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón924002000 |DRAGONDEOTRADIMENSION = Dragón de Otra DimensiónDifferent Dimension Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón512001500 |DRAGÓNDEOTRADIMENSIÓN = Dragón de Otra DimensiónDifferent Dimension Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón512001500 |DRAGONDEPENDULODEOJOSANOMALOS = Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos AnómalosOdd-Eyes Pendulum Dragonmonstruo péndulooscuridaddragón725002000 |DRAGÓNDEPÉNDULODEOJOSANÓMALOS = Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos AnómalosOdd-Eyes Pendulum Dragonmonstruo péndulooscuridaddragón725002000 |DRAGONDEPENDULODEOJOSBESTIALES = Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos BestialesBeast-Eyes Pendulum Dragonmonstruo de fusióntierradragón830002800 |DRAGÓNDEPÉNDULODEOJOSBESTIALES = Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos BestialesBeast-Eyes Pendulum Dragonmonstruo de fusióntierradragón830002800 |DRAGONDEPENDULODEOJOSRUNICOS = Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos RúnicosRune-Eyes Pendulum Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón830002000 |DRAGÓNDEPÉNDULODEOJOSRÚNICOS = Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos RúnicosRune-Eyes Pendulum Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón830002000 |DRAGONDEPIEDRA = Dragón de PiedraStone Dragonmonstruo normaltierraroca720002300 |DRAGÓNDEPIEDRA = Dragón de PiedraStone Dragonmonstruo normaltierraroca720002300 |DRAGONDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Dragón de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón825002000 |DRAGÓNDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Dragón de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón825002000 |DRAGONDEPOLVODEESTRELLASMODODEATAQUE = Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas/Modo de AtaqueStardust Dragon/Assault Modemonstruo de efectovientodragón1030002500 |DRAGÓNDEPOLVODEESTRELLASMODODEATAQUE = Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas/Modo de AtaqueStardust Dragon/Assault Modemonstruo de efectovientodragón1030002500 |DRAGONDEPOLVODENIEVE = Dragón de Polvo de NieveSnowdust Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón828001800 |DRAGÓNDEPOLVODENIEVE = Dragón de Polvo de NieveSnowdust Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón828001800 |DRAGONDERASTAS = Dragón de RastasDread Dragonmonstruo cantantefuegodragón21100400 |DRAGÓNDERASTAS = Dragón de RastasDread Dragonmonstruo cantantefuegodragón21100400 |DRAGONDESENMASCARADO = Dragón Des-EnmascaradoUnmasked Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegowyrm314001100 |DRAGÓNDESENMASCARADO = Dragón Des-EnmascaradoUnmasked Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegowyrm314001100 |DRAGONDESTELLOSCURO = Dragón DestelloscuroDarkflare Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón524001200 |DRAGÓNDESTELLOSCURO = Dragón DestelloscuroDarkflare Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón524001200 |DRAGONDETRESCUERNOS = Dragón de Tres CuernosTri-Horned Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón828502350 |DRAGÓNDETRESCUERNOS = Dragón de Tres CuernosTri-Horned Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón828502350 |DRAGONDETRUENO = Dragón de TruenoThunder Dragonmonstruo de efectoluztrueno516001500 |DRAGÓNDETRUENO = Dragón de TruenoThunder Dragonmonstruo de efectoluztrueno516001500 |DRAGONDETRUENODECABEZASGEMELAS = Dragón de Trueno de Cabezas GemelasTwin-Headed Thunder Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluztrueno728002100 |DRAGÓNDETRUENODECABEZASGEMELAS = Dragón de Trueno de Cabezas GemelasTwin-Headed Thunder Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluztrueno728002100 |DRAGONDIVINOAPOCRALIPS = Dragón Divino ApocralipsDivine Dragon Apocralyphmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón410001500 |DRAGÓNDIVINOAPOCRALIPS = Dragón Divino ApocralipsDivine Dragon Apocralyphmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón410001500 |DRAGONDIVINOEXCELION = Dragón Divino - ExcelionDivine Dragon - Excelionmonstruo de efectoluzdragón51500900 |DRAGÓNDIVINOEXCELION = Dragón Divino - ExcelionDivine Dragon - Excelionmonstruo de efectoluzdragón51500900 |DRAGONDIVINORAGNAROK = Dragón Divino RagnarokDivine Dragon Ragnarokmonstruo normalluzdragón415001000 |DRAGÓNDIVINORAGNAROK = Dragón Divino RagnarokDivine Dragon Ragnarokmonstruo normalluzdragón415001000 |DRAGONDOBLEDECHATARRA = Dragón Doble de ChatarraScrap Twin Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón930002200 |DRAGÓNDOBLEDECHATARRA = Dragón Doble de ChatarraScrap Twin Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón930002200 |DRAGONDUENDECILLOANTIGUO = Dragón Duendecillo AntiguoAncient Pixie Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón721003000 |DRAGÓNDUENDECILLOANTIGUO = Dragón Duendecillo AntiguoAncient Pixie Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón721003000 |DRAGONECRONETHERSOULDRAGON = Dragón Infralma DragonecroDragonecro Nethersoul Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón830000 |DRAGONELEMENTAL = Dragón ElementalElement Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón415001200 |DRAGÓNELEMENTAL = Dragón ElementalElement Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón415001200 |DRAGONEMPERADORDELAPERDICION = Dragón Emperador de la PerdiciónDoomkaiser Dragonmonstruo de sincroníafuegozombi624001500 |DRAGÓNEMPERADORDELAPERDICIÓN = Dragón Emperador de la PerdiciónDoomkaiser Dragonmonstruo de sincroníafuegozombi624001500 |DRAGONEMPERADORDELAPERDICIONMODODEATAQUE = Dragón Emperador de la Perdición/Modo de AtaqueDoomkaiser Dragon/Assault Modemonstruo de efectofuegozombi829002000 |DRAGÓNEMPERADORDELAPERDICIÓNMODODEATAQUE = Dragón Emperador de la Perdición/Modo de AtaqueDoomkaiser Dragon/Assault Modemonstruo de efectofuegozombi829002000 |DRAGONEMPERADORDELCAOSENVIADODELFIN = Dragón Emperador del Caos - Enviado del FinChaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the Endmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón830002500 |DRAGÓNEMPERADORDELCAOSENVIADODELFIN = Dragón Emperador del Caos - Enviado del FinChaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the Endmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón830002500 |DRAGONEMPERADORINFERNAL = Dragón Emperador InfernalChthonian Emperor Dragonmonstruo géminisfuegodragón624001500 |DRAGÓNEMPERADORINFERNAL = Dragón Emperador InfernalChthonian Emperor Dragonmonstruo géminisfuegodragón624001500 |DRAGONENMASCARADO = Dragón EnmascaradoMasked Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón314001100 |DRAGÓNENMASCARADO = Dragón EnmascaradoMasked Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón314001100 |DRAGONESCUDODEOJOUNICO = Dragón Escudo de Ojo ÚnicoOne-Eyed Shield Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón37001300 |DRAGÓNESCUDODEOJOÚNICO = Dragón Escudo de Ojo ÚnicoOne-Eyed Shield Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón37001300 |DRAGONESCUPEFUEGO = Dragón EscupefuegoBlowback Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina623001200 |DRAGÓNESCUPEFUEGO = Dragón EscupefuegoBlowback Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina623001200 |DRAGONESQUIVADOR = Dragón EsquivadorDodger Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón419001600 |DRAGÓNESQUIVADOR = Dragón EsquivadorDodger Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón419001600 |DRAGONESSELCABALLEROPERVERSO = Dragoness, el Caballero PerversoDragoness the Wicked Knightmonstruo de fusiónvientoguerrero31200900 |DRAGONESSTHEWICKEDKNIGHT = Dragoness, el Caballero PerversoDragoness the Wicked Knightmonstruo de fusiónvientoguerrero31200900 |DRAGONESTELARMAJESTUOSO = Dragón Estelar MajestuosoMajestic Star Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón1038003000 |DRAGÓNESTELARMAJESTUOSO = Dragón Estelar MajestuosoMajestic Star Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón1038003000 |DRAGONEXPLOSIVO = Dragón ExplosivoExploder Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón310000 |DRAGÓNEXPLOSIVO = Dragón ExplosivoExploder Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón310000 |DRAGONFANTASMA = Dragón FantasmaPhantom Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón823002200 |DRAGÓNFANTASMA = Dragón FantasmaPhantom Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón823002200 |DRAGONFANTASMALMASCOTADELAARPIA = Dragón Fantasmal Mascota de la ArpíaHarpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragonmonstruo xyzvientodragón420002500 |DRAGÓNFANTASMALMASCOTADELAARPÍA = Dragón Fantasmal Mascota de la ArpíaHarpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragonmonstruo xyzvientodragón420002500 |DRAGONFELGRAND = Dragón FelgrandFelgrand Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón828002800 |DRAGÓNFELGRAND = Dragón FelgrandFelgrand Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón828002800 |DRAGONFLORLUNARROSANEGRA = Dragón Flor Lunar - Rosa NegraMoon Flower Dragon - Black Rosemonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón724001800 |DRAGÓNFLORLUNARROSANEGRA = Dragón Flor Lunar - Rosa NegraMoon Flower Dragon - Black Rosemonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón724001800 |DRAGONFONICODELPULSO = Dragón Fónico del PulsoPhonon Pulse Dragonmonstruo de sincronía cantanteoscuridaddragón41900800 |DRAGÓNFÓNICODELPULSO = Dragón Fónico del PulsoPhonon Pulse Dragonmonstruo de sincronía cantanteoscuridaddragón41900800 |DRAGONFORTALEZACHIMERATECH = Dragón Fortaleza ChimeratechChimeratech Fortress Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina800 |DRAGÓNFORTALEZACHIMERATECH = Dragón Fortaleza ChimeratechChimeratech Fortress Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina800 |DRAGONFOTONICOCOMPLETAMENTEBLINDADODEOJOSGALACTICOS = Dragón Fotónico Completamente Blindado de Ojos GalácticosGalaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón840003500 |DRAGÓNFOTÓNICOCOMPLETAMENTEBLINDADODEOJOSGALÁCTICOS = Dragón Fotónico Completamente Blindado de Ojos GalácticosGalaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón840003500 |DRAGONFOTONICODEOJOSGALACTICOS = Dragón Fotónico de Ojos GalácticosGalaxy-Eyes Photon Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón830002500 |DRAGÓNFOTÓNICODEOJOSGALÁCTICOS = Dragón Fotónico de Ojos GalácticosGalaxy-Eyes Photon Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón830002500 |DRAGONFUSILEROLABESTIADEMODODUAL = Dragón Fusilero, la Bestia de Modo DualFusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beastmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina728002000 |DRAGÓNFUSILEROLABESTIADEMODODUAL = Dragón Fusilero, la Bestia de Modo DualFusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beastmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina728002000 |DRAGONGAIAELCARGADORDELTRUENO = Dragón Gaia, el Cargador del TruenoGaia Dragon, the Thunder Chargermonstruo xyzvientodragón726002100 |DRAGÓNGAIAELCARGADORDELTRUENO = Dragón Gaia, el Cargador del TruenoGaia Dragon, the Thunder Chargermonstruo xyzvientodragón726002100 |DRAGONGATLING = Dragón GatlingGatling Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina826001200 |DRAGÓNGATLING = Dragón GatlingGatling Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina826001200 |DRAGONGOLEM = Dragón GolemGolem Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón42002000 |DRAGÓNGOLEM = Dragón GolemGolem Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón42002000 |DRAGONGRAVICRUSH = Dragón Gravi-CrushGravi-Crush Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón624001200 |DRAGÓNGRAVICRUSH = Dragón Gravi-CrushGravi-Crush Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón624001200 |DRAGONGUSANO = Dragón GusanoWorm Drakemonstruo normaltierrareptil414001500 |DRAGÓNGUSANO = Dragón GusanoWorm Drakemonstruo normaltierrareptil414001500 |DRAGONGUSANOHUMANOIDE = Dragón Gusano HumanoideHumanoid Worm Drakemonstruo de fusiónaguaaqua722002000 |DRAGÓNGUSANOHUMANOIDE = Dragón Gusano HumanoideHumanoid Worm Drakemonstruo de fusiónaguaaqua722002000 |DRAGONHADA = Dragón HadaFairy Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón411001200 |DRAGÓNHADA = Dragón HadaFairy Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón411001200 |DRAGONHADAANTIGUO = Dragón Hada AntiguoAncient Fairy Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón721003000 |DRAGÓNHADAANTIGUO = Dragón Hada AntiguoAncient Fairy Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón721003000 |DRAGONHIERATICODEASAR = Dragón Hierático de AsarHieratic Dragon of Asarmonstruo de efectoluzdragón72600700 |DRAGÓNHIERÁTICODEASAR = Dragón Hierático de AsarHieratic Dragon of Asarmonstruo de efectoluzdragón72600700 |DRAGONHIERATICODEESET = Dragón Hierático de EsetHieratic Dragon of Esetmonstruo de efectoluzdragón519001200 |DRAGÓNHIERÁTICODEESET = Dragón Hierático de EsetHieratic Dragon of Esetmonstruo de efectoluzdragón519001200 |DRAGONHIERATICODEGEBEB = Dragón Hierático de GebebHieratic Dragon of Gebebmonstruo de efectoluzdragón41800400 |DRAGÓNHIERÁTICODEGEBEB = Dragón Hierático de GebebHieratic Dragon of Gebebmonstruo de efectoluzdragón41800400 |DRAGONHIERATICODENEBTHET = Dragón Hierático de NebthetHieratic Dragon of Nebthetmonstruo de efectoluzdragón520001600 |DRAGÓNHIERÁTICODENEBTHET = Dragón Hierático de NebthetHieratic Dragon of Nebthetmonstruo de efectoluzdragón520001600 |DRAGONHIERATICODENUIT = Dragón Hierático de NuitHieratic Dragon of Nuitmonstruo de efectoluzdragón41700900 |DRAGÓNHIERÁTICODENUIT = Dragón Hierático de NuitHieratic Dragon of Nuitmonstruo de efectoluzdragón41700900 |DRAGONHIERATICODESU = Dragón Hierático de SuHieratic Dragon of Sumonstruo de efectoluzdragón622001000 |DRAGÓNHIERÁTICODESU = Dragón Hierático de SuHieratic Dragon of Sumonstruo de efectoluzdragón622001000 |DRAGONHIERATICODESUTEKH = Dragón Hierático de SutekhHieratic Dragon of Sutekhmonstruo de efectoluzdragón828002000 |DRAGÓNHIERÁTICODESUTEKH = Dragón Hierático de SutekhHieratic Dragon of Sutekhmonstruo de efectoluzdragón828002000 |DRAGONHIERATICODETEFNUIT = Dragón Hierático de TefnuitHieratic Dragon of Tefnuitmonstruo de efectoluzdragón621001400 |DRAGÓNHIERÁTICODETEFNUIT = Dragón Hierático de TefnuitHieratic Dragon of Tefnuitmonstruo de efectoluzdragón621001400 |DRAGONHIERATICOREYDEATUM = Dragón Hierático Rey de AtumHieratic Dragon King of Atummonstruo xyzluzdragón624002100 |DRAGÓNHIERÁTICOREYDEATUM = Dragón Hierático Rey de AtumHieratic Dragon King of Atummonstruo xyzluzdragón624002100 |DRAGONHORNHUNTER = Cazadora de Cuernos de DragónDragon Horn Huntermonstruo péndulo normaloscuridadguerrero623001000 |DRAGONICATTACK = Ataque DracónicoDragonic Attackcarta mágicamágicade equipo |DRAGONICE = Dragón de HieloDragon Icemonstruo de efectoaguadragón518002200 |DRAGONICGUARD = Guardia DracónicoDragonic Guardmonstruo de efectofuegodragón415001800 |DRAGONICKNIGHT = Caballero DracónicoDragonic Knightmonstruo de efectofuegodragón728002300 |DRAGONICTACTICS = Tácticas DragónicasDragonic Tacticscarta mágicamágicanormal |DRAGONINFERNAL = Dragón InfernalInfernal Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón420000 |DRAGÓNINFERNAL = Dragón InfernalInfernal Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón420000 |DRAGONINFERNICODELAPERDICION = Dragón Inférnico de la PerdiciónInfernity Doom Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830002400 |DRAGÓNINFÉRNICODELAPERDICIÓN = Dragón Inférnico de la PerdiciónInfernity Doom Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830002400 |DRAGONINFRALMADRAGONECRO = Dragón Infralma DragonecroDragonecro Nethersoul Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón830000 |DRAGÓNINFRALMADRAGONECRO = Dragón Infralma DragonecroDragonecro Nethersoul Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón830000 |DRAGONINTERPLANETARIOPURPURAESPINOSO = Dragón InterplanetariopúrpuraespinosoInterplanetarypurplythorny Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón522001100 |DRAGÓNINTERPLANETARIOPÚRPURAESPINOSO = Dragón InterplanetariopúrpuraespinosoInterplanetarypurplythorny Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón522001100 |DRAGONKACHIKOCHI = Dragón Kachi KochiKachi Kochi Dragonmonstruo xyztierradragón421001300 |DRAGÓNKACHIKOCHI = Dragón Kachi KochiKachi Kochi Dragonmonstruo xyztierradragón421001300 |DRAGONKAISER = Dragón KaiserKaiser Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón723002000 |DRAGÓNKAISER = Dragón KaiserKaiser Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón723002000 |DRAGONKIDMODO = Dragón KidmodoKidmodo Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón3100200 |DRAGÓNKIDMODO = Dragón KidmodoKidmodo Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón3100200 |DRAGONKNIGHTDRACOEQUISTE = Draco-Jinete Caballero DragónDragon Knight Draco-Equistemonstruo de fusiónvientodragón1032002000 |DRAGONLANZA = Dragón LanzaSpear Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón419000 |DRAGÓNLANZA = Dragón LanzaSpear Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón419000 |DRAGONLASER = Láser DragónDragon Lasercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DRAGONLAVALVAL = Dragón LavalvalLavalval Dragonmonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón520001100 |DRAGÓNLAVALVAL = Dragón LavalvalLavalval Dragonmonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón520001100 |DRAGONLEGENDARIODEBLANCO = Dragón Legendario de BlancoLegendary Dragon of Whitemonstruo xyzluzdragón830002500 |DRAGÓNLEGENDARIODEBLANCO = Dragón Legendario de BlancoLegendary Dragon of Whitemonstruo xyzluzdragón830002500 |DRAGONLICHDELANOCHE = Dragonlich de la NocheNight Dragolichmonstruo de efectooscuridadwyrm417000 |DRAGONLLAMAOSCURA = Dragón LlamaoscuraDarkblaze Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón712001000 |DRAGÓNLLAMAOSCURA = Dragón LlamaoscuraDarkblaze Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón712001000 |DRAGONMAGNASLASH = Dragón Magna-SlashMagna-Slash Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón624001200 |DRAGÓNMAGNASLASH = Dragón Magna-SlashMagna-Slash Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón624001200 |DRAGONMAJESTUOSO = Dragón MajestuosoMajestic Dragonmonstruo cantanteluzdragón100 |DRAGÓNMAJESTUOSO = Dragón MajestuosoMajestic Dragonmonstruo cantanteluzdragón100 |DRAGONMALVADOCONLACABEZADEREPUESTO = Dragón Malvado con la Cabeza de RepuestoWicked Dragon with the Ersatz Headmonstruo normalvientodragón3900900 |DRAGÓNMALVADOCONLACABEZADEREPUESTO = Dragón Malvado con la Cabeza de RepuestoWicked Dragon with the Ersatz Headmonstruo normalvientodragón3900900 |DRAGONMANIPULATOR = Manipulador de DragonesDragon Manipulatormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3700800 |DRAGONMASCOTADEARPIA = Dragón Mascota de ArpíaHarpie's Pet Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón720002500 |DRAGÓNMASCOTADEARPÍA = Dragón Mascota de ArpíaHarpie's Pet Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón720002500 |DRAGONMASTERKNIGHT = Caballero Amo del DragónDragon Master Knightmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón1250005000 |DRAGONMASTERY = Dominio del DragónDragon Masterycarta mágicamágicacontinua |DRAGONMECHATALADRO = Dragón MechataladroPower Tool Mecha Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina723002500 |DRAGÓNMECHATALADRO = Dragón MechataladroPower Tool Mecha Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina723002500 |DRAGONMEGAROCA = Dragón MegarocaMegarock Dragonmonstruo de efectotierraroca7?? |DRAGÓNMEGAROCA = Dragón MegarocaMegarock Dragonmonstruo de efectotierraroca7?? |DRAGONMENOR = Dragón MenorLesser Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón412001000 |DRAGÓNMENOR = Dragón MenorLesser Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón412001000 |DRAGONMETALICODEOSCURIDADDEOJOSROJOS = Dragón Metálico de Oscuridad de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1028002400 |DRAGÓNMETÁLICODEOSCURIDADDEOJOSROJOS = Dragón Metálico de Oscuridad de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1028002400 |DRAGONMETEORO = Dragón MeteoroMeteor Dragonmonstruo normaltierradragón618002000 |DRAGÓNMETEORO = Dragón MeteoroMeteor Dragonmonstruo normaltierradragón618002000 |DRAGONMETEORONEGRO = Dragón Meteoro NegroMeteor B. Dragonmonstruo de fusiónfuegodragón835002000 |DRAGÓNMETEORONEGRO = Dragón Meteoro NegroMeteor B. Dragonmonstruo de fusiónfuegodragón835002000 |DRAGONMILENARIO = Dragón MilenarioThousand Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón724002000 |DRAGÓNMILENARIO = Dragón MilenarioThousand Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón724002000 |DRAGONNEGROABSOLUTO = Dragón Negro AbsolutoPitch-Dark Dragonmonstruo uniónoscuridaddragón3900600 |DRAGÓNNEGROABSOLUTO = Dragón Negro AbsolutoPitch-Dark Dragonmonstruo uniónoscuridaddragón3900600 |DRAGONNEGROCOLAPSERPIENTE = Dragón Negro ColapserpienteBlack Dragon Collapserpentmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón418001700 |DRAGÓNNEGROCOLAPSERPIENTE = Dragón Negro ColapserpienteBlack Dragon Collapserpentmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón418001700 |DRAGONNEGRODEOJOSROJOS = Dragón Negro de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes B. Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón724002000 |DRAGÓNNEGRODEOJOSROJOS = Dragón Negro de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes B. Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón724002000 |DRAGONPANZER = Dragón PanzerPanzer Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzmáquina510002600 |DRAGÓNPANZER = Dragón PanzerPanzer Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzmáquina510002600 |DRAGONPIPER = Gaitero DragónDragon Pipermonstruo de efectofuegopiro32001800 |DRAGONPLATEADODEOJOSCERULEOS = Dragón Plateado de Ojos CerúleosAzure-Eyes Silver Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón925003000 |DRAGÓNPLATEADODEOJOSCERÚLEOS = Dragón Plateado de Ojos CerúleosAzure-Eyes Silver Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón925003000 |DRAGONPROTECTORARMADO = Dragón Protector ArmadoArmed Protector Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón820002800 |DRAGÓNPROTECTORARMADO = Dragón Protector ArmadoArmed Protector Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón820002800 |DRAGONPULSARDELUZ = Dragón PulsardeluzLightpulsar Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón625001500 |DRAGÓNPULSARDELUZ = Dragón PulsardeluzLightpulsar Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón625001500 |DRAGONQUEENOFTRAGICENDINGS = Reina Dragón de los Finales TrágicosDragon Queen of Tragic Endingsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón619002600 |DRAGONRABIAOSCURAPLUMANEGRA = Dragón Rabiaoscura PlumanegraBlackfeather Darkrage Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón828001600 |DRAGÓNRABIAOSCURAPLUMANEGRA = Dragón Rabiaoscura PlumanegraBlackfeather Darkrage Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón828001600 |DRAGONRADIANTEDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Dragón Radiante de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Spark Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón825002000 |DRAGÓNRADIANTEDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Dragón Radiante de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Spark Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón825002000 |DRAGONRAVINE = Barranco del DragónDragon Ravinecarta mágicamágicade campo |DRAGONREPTANTE = Dragón ReptanteCrawling Dragonmonstruo normaltierradragón516001400 |DRAGÓNREPTANTE = Dragón ReptanteCrawling Dragonmonstruo normaltierradragón516001400 |DRAGONREPTANTE2 = Dragón Reptante 2Crawling Dragon #2monstruo normaltierradinosaurio416001200 |DRAGÓNREPTANTE2 = Dragón Reptante 2Crawling Dragon #2monstruo normaltierradinosaurio416001200 |DRAGONREYDELOSMARES = Dragón Rey de los MaresSea King Dragonmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina620001700 |DRAGÓNREYDELOSMARES = Dragón Rey de los MaresSea King Dragonmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina620001700 |DRAGONROAR = DragonroarDragonroarcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DRAGONROJOARCHIDEMONIO = Dragón Rojo ArchidemonioRed Dragon Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830002000 |DRAGÓNROJOARCHIDEMONIO = Dragón Rojo ArchidemonioRed Dragon Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830002000 |DRAGONROJOARCHIDEMONIOENJOYADO = Dragón Rojo Archidemonio EnjoyadoHot Red Dragon Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830002000 |DRAGÓNROJOARCHIDEMONIOENJOYADO = Dragón Rojo Archidemonio EnjoyadoHot Red Dragon Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830002000 |DRAGONROJOARCHIDEMONIOMODODEATAQUE = Dragón Rojo Archidemonio/Modo de AtaqueRed Dragon Archfiend/Assault Modemonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1035002500 |DRAGÓNROJOARCHIDEMONIOMODODEATAQUE = Dragón Rojo Archidemonio/Modo de AtaqueRed Dragon Archfiend/Assault Modemonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1035002500 |DRAGONROJOMAJESTUOSO = Dragón Rojo MajestuosoMajestic Red Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1040003000 |DRAGÓNROJOMAJESTUOSO = Dragón Rojo MajestuosoMajestic Red Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1040003000 |DRAGONSEEKER = Cazador de DragonesDragon Seekermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio620002100 |DRAGONSEÑORDEOCEANONEODEDALO = Dragón Señor de Océano - Neo-DédaloOcean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalusmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina829001600 |DRAGÓNSEÑORDEOCÉANONEODÉDALO = Dragón Señor de Océano - Neo-DédaloOcean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalusmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina829001600 |DRAGONSEÑUELO = Dragón SeñueloDecoy Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón2300200 |DRAGÓNSEÑUELO = Dragón SeñueloDecoy Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón2300200 |DRAGONSERPIENTEDELANOCHE = Dragón Serpiente de la NocheSerpent Night Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón723502400 |DRAGÓNSERPIENTEDELANOCHE = Dragón Serpiente de la NocheSerpent Night Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón723502400 |DRAGONSGUNFIRE = Fuego de DragónDragon's Gunfirecarta mágicamágicanormal |DRAGONSHIELD = Escudo DragónDragon Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |DRAGONSHRINE = Santuario de DragonesDragon Shrinecarta mágicamágicanormal |DRAGONSMIRROR = Espejo de DragónDragon's Mirrorcarta mágicamágicanormal |DRAGONSOMBRAÑECA = Dragón SombrañecaShaddoll Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros419000 |DRAGÓNSOMBRAÑECA = Dragón SombrañecaShaddoll Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros419000 |DRAGONSRAGE = La Furia del DragónDragon's Ragecarta de trampatrampacontinua |DRAGONSREBIRTH = Renacimiento del DragónDragon's Rebirthcarta de trampatrampanormal |DRAGONSTATUE = Estatua DragónDragon Statuemonstruo normaltierraguerrero31100900 |DRAGONTALADRO = Dragón TaladroPower Tool Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierramáquina723002500 |DRAGÓNTALADRO = Dragón TaladroPower Tool Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierramáquina723002500 |DRAGONTAMBORDEOJOSSALTONES = Dragón Tambor de Ojos SaltonesGoogly-Eyes Drum Dragonmonstruo xyztierramáquina830002500 |DRAGÓNTAMBORDEOJOSSALTONES = Dragón Tambor de Ojos SaltonesGoogly-Eyes Drum Dragonmonstruo xyztierramáquina830002500 |DRAGONTENAZATRANSPARENTE = Dragón Tenaza TransparenteClear Vice Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón8?0 |DRAGÓNTENAZATRANSPARENTE = Dragón Tenaza TransparenteClear Vice Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón8?0 |DRAGONTEZANATURIA = Dragonteza NaturiaNaturia Barkionmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón625001800 |DRAGONTIGRE = Dragón TigreTiger Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón624001800 |DRAGÓNTIGRE = Dragón TigreTiger Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón624001800 |DRAGONTIRANO = Dragón TiranoTyrant Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón829002500 |DRAGÓNTIRANO = Dragón TiranoTyrant Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón829002500 |DRAGONTOONDEOJOSAZULES = Dragón Toon de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyes Toon Dragonmonstruo toonluzdragón830002500 |DRAGÓNTOONDEOJOSAZULES = Dragón Toon de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyes Toon Dragonmonstruo toonluzdragón830002500 |DRAGONTORMENTAOSCURA = Dragón TormentaoscuraDarkstorm Dragonmonstruo géminisoscuridaddragón827002500 |DRAGÓNTORMENTAOSCURA = Dragón TormentaoscuraDarkstorm Dragonmonstruo géminisoscuridaddragón827002500 |DRAGONTOTEMICO = Dragón TotémicoTotem Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón2400200 |DRAGÓNTOTÉMICO = Dragón TotémicoTotem Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón2400200 |DRAGONTREASURE = Tesoros de DragónDragon Treasurecarta mágicamágicade equipo |DRAGONTRIDENTE = Dragón TridenteTrident Dragionmonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón1030002800 |DRAGÓNTRIDENTE = Dragón TridenteTrident Dragionmonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón1030002800 |DRAGONVAMPIRO = Dragón VampiroVampire Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi524000 |DRAGÓNVAMPIRO = Dragón VampiroVampire Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi524000 |DRAGONVOLTECHSUPERELECTROMAGNETICO = Dragón Voltech Súper-ElectromagnéticoSuper-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragonmonstruo de efectoluztrueno524001000 |DRAGÓNVOLTECHSÚPERELECTROMAGNÉTICO = Dragón Voltech Súper-ElectromagnéticoSuper-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragonmonstruo de efectoluztrueno524001000 |DRAGONYAMATA = Dragón YamataYamata Dragonmonstruo spiritfuegodragón726003100 |DRAGÓNYAMATA = Dragón YamataYamata Dragonmonstruo spiritfuegodragón726003100 |DRAGONZOMBIDEOJOSROJOS = Dragón Zombi de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Zombie Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi724002000 |DRAGÓNZOMBIDEOJOSROJOS = Dragón Zombi de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Zombie Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi724002000 |DRAGONZOMBIE = Zombi de DragónDragon Zombiemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi316000 |DRAGUNITYAKLYS = Dracounidad AklysDragunity Aklysmonstruo cantantevientodragón21000800 |DRAGUNITYANGUSTICLAVII = Dracounidad AngusticlaviiDragunity Angusticlaviimonstruo de efectovientobestia alada521001000 |DRAGUNITYARMALEYVATEN = Dracounidad Arma LeyvatenDragunity Arma Leyvatenmonstruo de efectovientodragón826001200 |DRAGUNITYARMAMYSTLETAINN = Dracounidad Arma MystletainnDragunity Arma Mystletainnmonstruo de efectovientodragón621001500 |DRAGUNITYBRANDISTOCK = Dracounidad BrandistockDragunity Brandistockmonstruo cantantevientodragón1600400 |DRAGUNITYCORSESCA = Dracounidad CorsescaDragunity Corsescamonstruo cantantevientodragón1800700 |DRAGUNITYDARKSPEAR = Dracounidad LanzaoscuraDragunity Darkspearmonstruo cantantevientodragón310001000 |DRAGUNITYDUX = Dracounidad DuxDragunity Duxmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada415001000 |DRAGUNITYJAVELIN = Dracounidad JabalinaDragunity Javelinmonstruo cantantevientodragón21200800 |DRAGUNITYKNIGHTBARCHA = Caballero Dracounidad - BarchaDragunity Knight - Barchamonstruo de sincroníavientodragón820001200 |DRAGUNITYKNIGHTGAEBULG = Caballero Dracounidad - Gae BulgDragunity Knight - Gae Bulgmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón620001100 |DRAGUNITYKNIGHTGAEDEARG = Caballero Dracounidad - Gae DeargDragunity Knight - Gae Deargmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón62400800 |DRAGUNITYKNIGHTTRIDENT = Caballero Dracounidad - TridenteDragunity Knight - Tridentmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón724001700 |DRAGUNITYKNIGHTVAJRAYANA = Caballero Dracounidad - VajrayanaDragunity Knight - Vajrayanamonstruo de sincroníavientodragón619001200 |DRAGUNITYLEGIONNAIRE = Dracounidad LegionarioDragunity Legionnairemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada31200800 |DRAGUNITYMILITUM = Dracounidad MilitumDragunity Militummonstruo de efectovientobestia alada417001200 |DRAGUNITYPARTISAN = Dracounidad PartisánDragunity Partisanmonstruo cantantevientodragón21200800 |DRAGUNITYPHALANX = Dracounidad LanceraDragunity Phalanxmonstruo cantantevientodragón25001100 |DRAGUNITYPILUM = Dracounidad PilumDragunity Pilummonstruo cantantevientodragón314001000 |DRAGUNITYPRIMUSPILUS = Dracounidad Primus PilusDragunity Primus Pilusmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada522001600 |DRAGUNITYSPEAROFDESTINY = Lanza del Destino DracounidadDragunity Spear of Destinycarta mágicamágicade equipo |DRAGUNITYTRIBUS = Dracounidad TribusDragunity Tribusmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada1500300 |DRAGUNLAVALVAL = Dragun LavalvalLavalval Dragunmonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón625001200 |DRAINDRAGON = Dragón del Drenaje de AlmaDrain Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón840000 |DRAININGSHIELD = Escudo DrenadorDraining Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |DRAMATICRESCUE = Rescate DramáticoDramatic Rescuecarta de trampatrampanormal |DRASCENSIONELDRAGONCELESTIALSUPREMO = Drascension el Dragón Celestial SupremoAscension Sky Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón10?3000 |DRASCENSIONELDRAGÓNCELESTIALSUPREMO = Drascension el Dragón Celestial SupremoAscension Sky Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón10?3000 |DRASTICDROPOFF = Descarte DrásticoDrastic Drop Offcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DRAWMUSCLE = Robo MuscularDraw Musclecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |DREADDRAGON = Dragón de RastasDread Dragonmonstruo cantantefuegodragón21100400 |DREADSCYTHEHARVESTER = Cosechador de la Guadaña del TerrorDreadscythe Harvestermonstruo de efectovientoinsecto823001600 |DREAMCLOWN = Payaso del SueñoDream Clownmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31200900 |DREAMSPRITE = Duende del SueñoDreamspritemonstruo de efectoluzplanta2300200 |DRENADORESTELAR = Drenador EstelarStar Siphoncarta de trampatrampanormal |DRENAJEDEENERGIA = Drenaje de EnergíaEnergy Draincarta de trampatrampanormal |DRENAJEDEENERGÍA = Drenaje de EnergíaEnergy Draincarta de trampatrampanormal |DRENAJEDEHABILIDAD = Drenaje de HabilidadSkill Draincarta de trampatrampacontinua |DRENAJEDELALMA = Drenaje del AlmaSoul Draincarta de trampatrampacontinua |DRENAJEMAGICO = Drenaje MágicoMagic Draincarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DRENAJEMÁGICO = Drenaje MágicoMagic Draincarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |DRENAJEMENTAL = Drenaje MentalMind Draincarta de trampatrampacontinua |DRICERATOPSOSCURO = Driceratops OscuroDark Driceratopsmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio624001500 |DRILLAGO = DrillagoDrillagomonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina416001100 |DRILLBARNACLE = Percebe TaladroDrill Barnaclemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua33000 |DRILLBUG = Bicho ExcavadorDrill Bugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto21100200 |DRILLROID = DrillroidDrillroidmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001600 |DRILLSYNCHRON = Taladro SincrónDrill Synchronmonstruo cantantetierramáquina3800300 |DRILLWARRIOR = Guerrero del TaladroDrill Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero624002000 |DRIVENDAREDEVIL = Temerario AmbiciosoDriven Daredevilmonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero724002100 |DRIVINGSNOW = Nieve ImpulsoraDriving Snowcarta de trampatrampanormal |DROLLBIRD = Pájaro DivertidoDroll Birdmonstruo normalvientobestia alada2600500 |DROLLYLOCKBIRD = El Bufón y el Pájaro del CandadoDroll & Lock Birdmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros100 |DROOLINGLIZARD = Lagartija BabeanteDrooling Lizardmonstruo normaltierrareptil3900800 |DROPOFF = SoltarDrop Offcarta de trampatrampanormal |DRUIDADRUDELASECTASECRETA = Druida Dru de la Secta SecretaSecret Sect Druid Drumonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros418000 |DRUIDAWIDDELASECTASECRETA = Druida Wid de la Secta SecretaSecret Sect Druid Widmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros401800 |DRYAD = DryadDryadmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros412001400 |DSHIELD = D- EscudoD - Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |DSPIRIT = Espíritu del DestinoD - Spiritcarta mágicamágicanormal |DTIME = D- TimeD - Timecarta de trampatrampanormal |DTRIBE = D. TribuD. Tribecarta de trampatrampanormal |DTRIBU = D. TribuD. Tribecarta de trampatrampanormal |DUCKERMOBILECANNON = Cañón Móvil DUCKERDUCKER Mobile Cannonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina3500500 |DUCKFIGHTER = Avión de Combate PatoDuck Fightermonstruo de efectovientomáquina313001400 |DUENDEANTIGUO = Duende AntiguoAncient Elfmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros414501200 |DUENDECILLABRILLANTE = Duendecilla BrillanteSunny Pixiemonstruo cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros1300400 |DUENDECILLADELALLAMAENFURECIDA = Duendecilla de la Llama EnfurecidaRaging Flame Spritemonstruo de efectofuegopiro3100200 |DUENDECILLADELBOSQUELAVAL = Duendecilla del Bosque LavalLaval Forest Spritemonstruo cantantefuegopiro2300200 |DUENDEDEBAILE = Duende de BaileDancing Elfmonstruo normalvientohada1300200 |DUENDEDELBOSQUE = Duende del BosqueWoodland Spritemonstruo de efectotierraplanta3900400 |DUENDEDELSUEÑO = Duende del SueñoDreamspritemonstruo de efectoluzplanta2300200 |DUENDEMISTICO = Duende MísticoMystical Elfmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros48002000 |DUENDEMÍSTICO = Duende MísticoMystical Elfmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros48002000 |DUENDEOSCURO = Duende OscuroDark Elfmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros42000800 |DULLAHANFANTASTRUCO = Dullahan FantastrucoGhostrick Dullahanmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio110000 |DUMMYGOLEM = Gólem DummyDummy Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca2800800 |DUNAMESDARKWITCH = Bruja Oscura DunamesDunames Dark Witchmonstruo normalluzhada418001050 |DUNGEONWORM = Gusano de CalabozoDungeon Wormmonstruo normaltierrainsecto518001500 |DUODEDELINCUENTES = Dúo de DelincuentesDelinquent Duocarta mágicamágicanormal |DÚODEDELINCUENTES = Dúo de DelincuentesDelinquent Duocarta mágicamágicanormal |DUPEFROG = Rana FalsaDupe Frogmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21002000 |DUPLICACIONDEMAQUINA = Duplicación de MáquinaMachine Duplicationcarta mágicamágicanormal |DUPLICACIÓNDEMÁQUINA = Duplicación de MáquinaMachine Duplicationcarta mágicamágicanormal |DUPLICADODECLON = Duplicado de ClonCloningcarta de trampatrampanormal |DUQUEVAMPIRO = Duque VampiroVampire Dukemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi520000 |DUSTBARRIER = Barrera de PolvoDust Barriercarta mágicamágicacontinua |DUSTFLAMEBLAST = Explosión de PolvollamaDustflame Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |DUSTKNIGHT = Caballero del PolvoDust Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero414001200 |DUSTLORDASHGASH = Tajo el Señor del PolvoDust Lord Ash Gashmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001200 |DUSTONROJO = Duston RojoRed Dustonmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio101000 |DUSTONROLLER = Rodillo de ParticulinesDuston Rollercarta de trampatrampanormal |DUSTSTORMOFGUSTO = Tormenta de Arena de GustoDust Storm of Gustocarta de trampatrampanormal |DUSTTORNADO = Tornado de PolvoDust Tornadocarta de trampatrampanormal |DVERGDELOSALFARNORDICOS = Dverg de los Alfar NórdicosDverg of the Nordic Alfarmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero11001000 |DVERGDELOSALFARNÓRDICOS = Dverg de los Alfar NórdicosDverg of the Nordic Alfarmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero11001000 |DVERGOFTHENORDICALFAR = Dverg de los Alfar NórdicosDverg of the Nordic Alfarmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero11001000 |DWELLERINTHEDEPTHS = El Morador de las ProfundidadesDweller in the Depthsmonstruo de efectotierradragón31500700 |DYNATHERIUM = DinaterioDynatheriummonstruo de efectovientobestia41600600 |DZWCHIMERACLAD = DZW - Quimera RevestidaDZW - Chimera Cladmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |DZWQUIMERAREVESTIDA = DZW - Quimera RevestidaDZW - Chimera Cladmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 }}